Hope in Destiny, Merged Souls
by pure-thornless-rose
Summary: Destiny's youko soul fled to the humanworld in hopes that she will reunite with someone she lost. She joins him soon, with some old and new friends to fight their enemy! Just fight the nostalgia first...!
1. A Stranger's Visit

HEY THERE! THIS PAGE HAS BEEN UPDATED! It's me (of course)! I'll post up chapter 8 soon okay? I'm sorry for being dead for a long time and if you happened to check up and read this... then at least you know that I'm still alive and I promise to post up chapter 8 soon! I PROMISE!

* * *

pure-thornless-rose: Hiya! Welcome to the FIRST chapter of my FIRST fic! But don't you worry... you'll like it... hopefully. I don't own anything here but my story. Oh and please keep reading cause this story gets better every chapter, okay?  
Enjoy!

* * *

**Hope in Destiny**  
By: me! heheh...  
Chapter 1: A Stranger's Visit  
  
It was getting late at night. Destiny was in her room, reading a magazine and listening to the rain splatter against her window along with the thunder and lightning. It had been a long day for her, especially since she just finished moving in and unpacking her things with her family for they had just moved in from America to Japan. Destiny wasn't happy to hear about their upcoming migration and was sad when she left. But now, it had been three days since they left America and Destiny starts school the next day.  
"Man, it's getting late... and I start school tomorrow too." she sighed, "Heh, I haven't been here in Japan since I was three... now I'm sixteen and here I am... again" Then, she put the magazine down onto the nightstand and got off her bed. She headed towards the window and sat on the windowsill. The rain continued to fall and the thunder kept flashing. Lightning bolts struck and the wind blew through the trees as she sat there quietly, gazing out her window onto the woods, which was next to her backyard.  
"I wish I was home right now... I'd be with my friends, hanging out somewhere." She said solemnly, "well we all know that's not going to happen anytime sooner." She was quiet again. But this time she had fought back sadness from taking over. "I just hope things go well at school tomorrow."  
Then there were small scratches at the door. Destiny, knowing whom it was, got off her windowsill and let her dog, Blizzard in. He entered, wagging his tail happily with his tongue sticking out. Blizzard was a full breed Alsatian dog and a very smart one too.  
"Aw hey Blizz! Ready for bed boy?" she was smiling now and scratching him behind his ears, "C'mon boy, let's go to sleep." So she did what she said. 

But as she walked to her closet to go change into her pajamas, a loud crashing noise emitted from the woods. It sounded of lightning cracks and a tree falling down. This startled her so she walked to the window to take a look. To her surprise, what she heard was that a tree had indeed fallen down... along with other trees surrounding it, making a cleared path from her back yard, to somewhere in the middle of the woods. Blizz walked up to Destiny's side and looked out the doors leading to her balcony. He whined a little.

"Hm, that's strange." she said, "I'm going to go check this out, Blizz. You come with me... come on, boy! Let's go!" She cheered him on, making him get up and wag his tail. Then she grabbed the umbrella in her closet and as she closed the closet doors, the power goes out and everything goes black, except for when lightning flashes. "Looks like I'm going to need this too..." she sighed, blindly reaching for her desk drawer and pulling out a flashlight. But before she turned it on, lightning flashed a couple of times, revealing a silhouette of a figure, his shadow flashing on her wall. With her facing directly where the shadow was, she saw this immediately and twisted around to face the balcony... nothing.

"What the hell was that?" she said, "and I'm pretty sure something was there... on the balcony." She became slightly frantic yet somehow calm. But Blizz on the other hand, wasn't. He was now glaring towards the balcony, fur rising, teeth and fangs bared, and growling. He knew something was there, watching them in the darkness. "What is it, Blizz?" she asked, turning the flashlight on, "Oh, then I must've been right... there was something there... err, someone."

Blizzard continued to growl as she beamed the light over to the balcony, walking closer to its doors to open them. As she reached for the doorknob, Blizzard growled louder and deeper. Then she opened the door, wind blew in but the rain didn't, then more lightning. She exited with Blizzard at her side, sniffing the air and alert.

"You smell anything?" She was expecting any sudden gestures from her dog. That's when he ran out to the balcony, turned around, sat down and faced up, sitting on the rainy area on the balcony. He barked once, then once again, continuing to sit under the rain. "So you do..." she inferred, running out to see what Blizzard was looking at. She opened the umbrella and stood next to Blizzard. Then, just as she was about to face the flashlight towards the roof (where Blizzard was looking) it goes out. "Damn, why is everything going out on me now?" she shook the flashlight but it never lit up, "Never mind you..." Now she was looking up to the roof. More thunder rumbled and lightning flashed again. She narrowed her eyes and saw a figure on top of the roof. "Ah ha, I knew it," she whispered. The figure was facing away from her. Suddenly, he looked left to right, then jumped down to the other side of the house and disappeared. "Where is he going?" she asked herself.

So she ran into the house, went downstairs and out the front door, dropping everything in her room as she ran by. She continued out into the rain and looked around, seeing nothing; especially since the streetlights were out too. Then she turned around and suddenly she's face to face with someone. It was the figure, standing there in front of her. Though it was still too dark to see, she could only tell that he was taller than her. Again, she narrowed her eyes to see, but it never helped. A quick flash from lightning and she was able to get a glimpse of his emerald green eyes and long red- red hair.

"Things aren't what I expected... But, it has been a long time." she heard him murmur. He was narrowing his eyes to see her better, but it did not help much for him.

"Who are you?" she asked, fearlessly, "And what are you talking about?"

"There is no time for this, Kurama! Let's go!" A voice called out from behind her. Destiny turned around and saw another figure. This one stood far so she couldn't see him either. Then she turned back to the redhead. He hesitated a little, but the other one called out to him again. "Before that demon of a dog arrives too!" he urged on.

"What?" she exclaimed. Then he nodded and left. She watched him run past her and join the other. Then they left together, none of them looked back as they disappeared. That's when Blizzard ran out to her side, into the rain, which was still pouring down on them. They were gone, whoever they were. "That's strange," she said, "How did that guy know I had a dog? I don't even know them... or do I?"

Blizzard barked, waiting on Destiny to say something. But she simply turned around walked into the house, leading her dog in. As they entered, everything that happened within the last five minutes ran through her mind. She didn't care about how wet she was since she was going to change anyway, nor about the power outage. The words the two said went over and over through her mind. Especially what the redhead said.

"What did he mean by, 'Things aren't what I expected'," she said in verbatim. "And it's been a long time since when?" She then dismissed this and went upstairs and got a towel to dry her shoulder-length brown hair. Blizzard had already shaken everything off before entering completely into the house. Anyway, Destiny entered her room, shut the balcony door, and changed from her wet clothes. Her parents were already asleep so she continued on quietly. She lit up a candle and placed it on her nightstand as she sat on her bed. Blizzard was with her so he jumped up onto her bed and curled up on an empty space at the foot of the bed. Shortly, she lay in bed, and began to think again about her eventful night and what the two figures said. Like if the distant one meant anything by, 'That demon of a dog' and how he knew she has a dog. Or what the redhead meant by anything of what he said. Yet all in all, she slept that night, blowing the candle off and turning her lamp off in case the power ever came back in the middle of the night.

* * *

pure-thornless-rose: Well... uh... That's the end for now! Chapter two will be coming up! Oh and sorry not much happens today for Destiny... except for that Kurama character's visiting her. But of course you know who he is... it's just that she doesn't. Oh and the 'distant' guy, you can guess who he is right? If you can't, it'll be in chapter two.  
blizzard: bye and see ya!  
pure-thornless-rose: what?! you can speak?! but you didn't even move your mouth! And how did you get here? wierd... anyways! see ya in chapter two! And don't forget to review! 


	2. New Friends and More!

pure-thornless-rose: Hi! This is the second chapter to my first fic!  
blizzard: um-hum... this is it...  
pure-thornless-rose: You know you're really scaring me by talking like that... without your mouth moving... It's just freaky!  
blizzard: I'm speaking to you telepathically!  
pure-thornless-rose: O.O Oh... oooh... hey can you do the disclaimer?  
blizzard: -.-' Sure... uh, p-t-rose here doesn't own yu yu hakusho or it's characters... only the story she made up...  
pure-thornless-rose: thanky you! you're soo nice.

* * *

**Hope in Destiny  
**Chapter 2: New Friends and More!  
By: m. kay. r. hehehe...  
  
It's morning and Destiny's school begins today. She wakes up at the sound of her alarm clock. The sun shines through the curtains and Blizzard gets up as well. She then takes a shower and changes into the uniform she received two days ago on Saturday. It's Monday now and her parents begin their jobs too, they're downstairs already. Destiny heads down into the kitchen, with Blizzard following. She sees her mother first. 

"Good morning, Destiny," her mother said, "You know what time you classes start right?"  
"Morning and yes, mom," she answered, "and my school is only about 10 minutes away. I have plenty of time left."  
"Good, now eat your breakfast, Des," her father said, "It's your first day of school here. You wouldn't want to mess that up with an empty and hungry stomach."  
"Okay, dad. I will." She agrees and sits down. She eats her breakfast and leaves immediately, saying bye to her parents as she leaves. Destiny already knows where to go, how long it takes, and when her classes start. So, she decides to walk there on her own. Except for the fact that Blizzard followed her through most of the way to school until she told him to run home. He did just that.

"Well," she said, taking a deep breath, "Here it goes..." Destiny steps up to the building, seeing the other students entering the high school, and enters herself. She takes out a piece of paper which told her about which classes she has, what rooms they were held in, her locker and combination, and other information too. She begins with her locker so she can put her things away. It took some time, but she found it after thinking of how the hallways were labeled. Now, she just needs to find her first class, biology. Seeming as how she figured out the hallway names, she eventually got there. But it was already two minutes after the bell when she came in.

"Ah, there you are," a woman spoke up, "You are two minutes late, but it is expected of the new ones..."  
"I apologize for this, um... Ms. Ishii," Destiny said, "But –"  
"It's okay, there is no need to apologize," she said, "I'll just introduce you to the rest of the class." She was kind with her words and she seemed to be a well-liked teacher. So, Destiny steps up to the front of the class. She looks around and notices that the majority of them were looking at her, with the exception of a few. "Class, I would like you all to meet Destiny," she announced, "She is our new student today and she will be staying with us for the remainder of the year."

Destiny smiles at the class and greets them all. Only some greeted her back. Then, Ms. Ishii tells her to sit in the empty seat between the boy named Suichi and the other boy named Hiei. As she took her seat, she noticed that the one with the spiky hair was glaring at her as she passed by him. Then he turned away to face the front of the class. Supposedly, he was Hiei since the other boy introduced himself.

"Hi, Destiny. I'm Suichi." He said, "Welcome to our school."  
"Uh. Hi, and thanks, Suichi." She said, then she turned to Hiei, "and you must be Hiei. Hi."  
Hiei doesn't turn around, but instead, he just looks at her from the side of his eye, saying only, "Hn." Suichi apologized to Destiny about Hiei's attitude, saying that he's like that. Then he told Hiei to not be rude since Destiny was new. Shortly, Hiei turns to her and flatly says sorry and hi, which was followed with another 'Hn'. After this, Destiny took a closer look at Suichi, noticing the red-red hair and emerald green eyes.

_"Huh? Those eyes, and that hair... I've seen them somewhere before. (Gasp) Could it be? No, he can't be that guy from last night's storm," Destiny was thinking, "But both of their voices do sound familiar too. Yet last night, the distant one called the other Kurama, this is Suichi..."_

Suddenly, she looked at Hiei, his eyes had widened and he was quiet. He looked past Destiny to Suichi and Suichi widened his eyes too and looked at Hiei from the side of his eyes, not turning his head. Hiei had read Destiny's thoughts and began speaking to Suichi telepathically.

_"Kurama, I think Destiny is that girl you were looking for last night."  
"What? The one from the storm last night...?" Kurama thought.  
"Yes, she remembers you. But she's confused because of your Youkai name and your human name. It was your appearance that gave it off and reminded her," he replied.  
"Oh... and what about her demon partner?"  
"She hasn't thought about that yet."  
"Okay, well after class, I'll invite her to have lunch with us and—"  
"NO!!"  
"Why not? We could just—"  
"WE?"  
"Okay, I could just ask her some things, she will probably just think I'm trying to get to know her better since she is new here."  
"Alright! Fine, do whatever you want with her... But don't leave me to baby sit if you have to go somewhere..."_

They end their conversation and Destiny noticed their staring and got a little nervous. She then fidgeted with her diamond necklace pendant. She always had the habit of doing that whenever she was nervous or anxious. Destiny shifted her eyes back and fourth between the two.

"Uh, were you guys having a staring contest or something?" she asked timidly, "Because you two were making me a little nervous staring like that..." .  
"Oh. Sorry, Destiny," Suichi said, "We didn't know."  
"That's okay." She nodded. Soon, after biology, she went through her following classes, introducing herself to the teachers and other students that hadn't met her yet. She even made a couple of friends, like Keiko, from biology and math class. Then, there was lunch. Suichi had already invited her to eat with him and his friends, after biology and she accepted. Now, she was only looking for him since she had bought her own lunch to school with her already. She entered the cafeteria and continued to search around for him.

"Hey, you must be that new girl," a boy stood up, he was very thug-like and Destiny had seen him take lunch money from someone else earlier, "You know, I think you're hot. I want you to go out on a date with me."  
"Uh... how about, no thanks," Destiny answered, she had reached for her necklace but stopped immediately. She was also quite repulsed of this, so she thought up of any emergency plans with the guy.  
"Who said I was asking?" he then turned to what must have been his gang, "Did you hear me ask her anything, guys?" They all shook their heads, saying no. Some gave off a nasty grin. Destiny glared at them all, even Jon, the bully who stood before her.  
"Well I'm still declining... you're being quite the antagonist! Oh! tsk,tsk,tsk. I should remember to never use big words around people like you." she said in a taunting voice, "Now, bye... baka."  
"Eh! What did you just call me?" he growled.  
"Yeah you heard me, baka! I called you a baka... and an antagonist. oops..." She turned around to leave, clearing her throat, "Now, like I said earlier... BYE!" She saw his gang wince at this as she began to walk off. Suddenly she feels someone grab and twist her arm around tightly. Jon was now restraining Destiny, breathing down her neck. She struggled but he only held tighter. He was too strong. Things got quiet around them. "Ow! Let me go you moron!" she yelped.  
"Nobody ever disrespects Jon!" he said sternly.  
"Well you must be disrespecting yourself because you seem to not use breath mints to fight off your bad breath!" she insulted him, "Sheesh, I mean I can smell it from here and I'm not even facing you right now" Everyone who heard her insult cringed to this and became quiet. They knew she had gone too far with the bully. As for Jon, he began to fill with rage. But before he took it out on her, she acted quickly upon her thoughts and grabbed his hand, which were grasping hers, twisted around so that she would be facing him, and kneed him on the groin, very hard. People winced again. He let go of Destiny and stumbled off behind her, he was in a lot of pain. She glared at him with a smirk, seeing that he was now very angry with her. But from all the pain he was in, he did nothing. She just looked down on him as if to say, "That's what you get..." As for Suichi, who saw the whole thing, left her alone after Hiei told him of her quickly planned ideas. Yes, Hiei had read her mind once again. Yet after the whole ordeal, Suichi ran up to Destiny and ushered her away before Jon got back up.

"Looks like we know you can fight," Suichi laughed.  
"Yeah, I guess so," she agreed, "I had training back at home."  
"Oh, and which reminds me. Ms. Ishii never said where you came from," he said, "So, where did you come from?"  
"America, the U.S."  
"Oh... all the way from there? You don't look like it though."  
"That's because both of my parents came from Japan and I used to live here until I was three." "Oh, that's pretty neat."  
"I guess so..."  
"Ah, here we are."

They arrive at a table where Destiny sees Keiko and Hiei sitting with two other boys. They looked at Destiny and smiled, except for Hiei. He only glanced at her then turned to Suichi. "Destiny, you already know these two." He pointed to Keiko and Hiei, "But these two here, they're Yusuke and Kuwabara."  
"Hi Yusuke, hi Kuwabara." She greeted them.  
"Hey Destiny, Welcome to our school and stuff..." Yusuke said. She thanked him.  
"Oh... You're that new girl from America!" said Kuwabara, "You are very pretty... will you go out on a date with me? Please?"  
"Sorry, but no..." she said. Kuwabara lowered his head and nodded, and then he sat back down. He had orange hair and was very tall, many people considered him ugly. As for Yusuke, he had slicked back black hair with brown eyes and was slightly taller than Destiny. Also, Keiko and Yusuke seemed to be very close so Destiny quickly assumed that they must be going out. She has brown hair and brown eyes. Then there was Hiei. He was shorter than Destiny by about two to three inches; he had spiky black hair and ruby red eyes. Next, Suichi, who Destiny claimed to look like the shadowy figure from the night of the storm; with his red-red hair and emerald green eyes, his height matched that of the stranger's too. Finally, Destiny herself had dark brown hair and hazel to green eyes. But it was Suichi's appearance that caught her attention most of the time.

"So Destiny," Suichi said, "Want to sit next to me?"  
"Sure," she replied, sitting down with him. She placed her lunch bag before her.  
"Do you like it here so far?" Keiko asked.  
"Yes, I do," she replied, "Especially since I already made friends on my first day." She smiled rather sweetly.  
"That is true," Keiko smiled back.  
"Oh and where do you live?" Suichi asked.  
"Not far really," Destiny began, "It's just north from here in front of the woods. It's the big white and blue house on the corner of the street."  
"Ah, that house," Keiko said, "So you parents bought that place? Because I've seen it before... That's neat."  
"Hey I've seen that house too," it was Yusuke, "At least I know where you live now..."  
"Yeah looks like you do." Destiny nodded, "... So how about you three, you know where it is don't you?"  
"I've passed by that place before," Kuwabara shrugged, "It was still on sale by that time too." "So... how about you two?" Destiny questioned, raising an eyebrow as if in suspicion, turning to Suichi and Hiei. She was on their trail now that she had time to think during her other classes. She watched their eyes widen slightly as she half smiled. Suichi's hands trembled lightly, "Well? Or have you been there before?"  
"Why would I care?" Hiei retorted.  
"Hiei..." Suichi came in, "Actually, I have seen it before, just the other day..." Destiny nodded to this and pulled out her sandwich. She knew he was being blunt and she began thinking over her suspicions. Then she felt a probing feeling in her mind and saw Hiei staring at her. She looked back and put her sandwich down.  
"Why are you looking at me like that?" Destiny asked slightly timidly.  
"Hn..." he turned away.

Everyone saw this and they looked at each other, knowing what Hiei was doing. But Destiny didn't so she shrugged it off and continued with her lunch. She listened to the others talk about current school events, most of which she had no clue about. Becoming a little bored, Destiny then found herself constantly looking at Suichi. She figured it was because of his striking resemblance of the figure from the storm and that she highly believes that he could be him. She also found him quite attractive from his looks and personality; she liked him. Destiny was looking at Suichi again. He turned and saw her; they locked eyes for a couple of seconds, which somehow seemed to be for minutes. Suichi finally said something.  
"What is it?"  
"Nothing," Destiny replied, "It's just that you look very familiar... like we met somewhere before... Have we?" The others continued talking to each other, not hearing their conversation, except for Hiei. He knew Destiny was on to him as well, for he was there that night too. Suichi knew she had probably figured it was him who was at her house at the night of the storm, in spite of the darkness. Hiei spoke to Kurama telepathically.

_"I think she's on to us."  
"I think she figured out already... We—I could talk to her about this later, she'll have to know everything eventually... Seeing as how she figured out a lot."  
"Damn, you're right." They ended their quick conversation._

Suichi put his attention back to Destiny who was waiting for a reply. "Maybe..."  
"Hm, 'cause since I laid my eyes on you when I walked into biology," she began quietly with a sweet tone, "I knew you looked vividly familiar... I had time to think it over and sort out my confusion between you and that stranger from last night's storm."  
"From last night's storm...?"  
"Yes, someone...'visited' me during the power outage. Blizz and I kind of followed him out in the rain. When he jumped down from the top of the roof, I ran inside and out to the front yard. I thought he disappeared but when I turned around I"— Destiny cut herself off. She had noticed everyone looking at her, but she shrugged it off, letting the group listen to her story, "I was suddenly face to face with the figure. But I couldn't see him from the darkness until a lightning flash came along. I saw green eyes and red hair; both exactly like yours, Suichi. Yet, another figure came along, though he was distant, meeting Hiei made me realize he sounds like that distant guy. For the he called on the other, he called him... Kurama. That confused me..." The group was silent. Suichi and Destiny locked eyes again. Then Hiei broke the silence.  
"Who is this Blizz?" he asked. Destiny turned to him.  
"Blizzard? He's my dog, why?"  
"No reason, just asking," he replied.  
"Well, okay..."  
"Wait, you have a dog?" Yusuke asked.  
"Yeah, I do. My parents got him as a puppy four years ago. I trained him and everything, with some professional help from my cousin though. He was a part of a special K-9 forces unit..." "Special K-9 forces unit?" Kuwabara asked.  
"Yeah, he trained Blizz how to do all kinds of things... basics, commands, agility, and some other fun stuff too. Blizz passed with flying colors, like it was nothing. He also finished his training in about two years, he's very intelligent for a dog."  
"So, if someone ever tried to maul or rape you in front of Blizz, would he rip them up to pieces?" Yusuke asked.  
"No... See the only mistake the guy could make is to touch me and I wasn't happy about it. Blizz would have him down in two seconds."  
"He sounds a little dangerous..." Keiko said.  
"Oh, don't worry. He's actually one of the kindest dogs ever... It's quite surprising really. He will even let babies or toddlers tug on his ears or his tail, and he won't snap. Only on command will he ever attack anyone."  
"Looks like you have someone to protect your family," Suichi nodded.  
"Yeah, I know."

The group finished their lunch. Things went along with them coolly and conversations came up. Of which, lightened up things even more and a couple laughs came along. Soon, lunch ended and they headed for their lockers to get their other class things. Suichi pulled Destiny aside to speak to her before they entered art class together. He asked her to join him outside at the front of the school when classes were over. Then they entered the art room. Suichi introduced Destiny to Miss Odachi, the art teacher. She informed Destiny that her class was just about to begin a painting project and she had arrived just in time. Miss Odachi appointed Destiny a seat next to Suichi and the class began. Miss Odachi began with teaching the class painting techniques and blending colors. Then, the actual project began: the class was to choose any flower to sketch then paint it. Suichi chose a red rose and Destiny, a white rose; she loved white roses, they looked so pure to her. So they drew their flower of choice, finished it, then set it aside for class had ended. The classes lasted a long time, so finishing a sketch was pretty much possible. Destiny's rose sketch impressed Miss Odachi, it was very professional-like, but it wasn't the best in class—Suichi's sketch was best in class. Miss Odachi thought it was typical of him to produce outstanding artwork, Destiny's was second best.

"I didn't know you could draw so well, Suichi!" she said, "But of course, we only just met this morning."  
"Yeah," he sighed happily, "But you have yourself a talent too... Your sketch looked so professional."  
"Well, I guess so." She nodded and smiled with a blush.

Then they headed for their next class. Destiny had gym next, and Keiko was in her class too. They directed her to the ladies' locker room and they changed into their gym uniforms. Destiny received hers the same day as her regular school uniforms. The two then introduced her to the gym teachers Mr. Yasui and Ms. Inakura, the boys' gym teacher and the girls' gym teacher. Gym went along fine for Destiny so far. It was a coed class today and the four guys, Yusuke, Kuwabara, Suichi and Hiei were there too. They all met in the middle of the gymnasium.

"Hey guys!" Destiny said, "Wow, all of us are here together."  
"Yeah... go figure." Yusuke shrugged. Keiko stood next to him and elbowed his side.  
"Be a little more enthusiastic, Yusuke." She said.  
"Why be more enthusiastic?" Hiei said, "I hate gym too... Damn gym uniforms." He tugged at his shirt, looking down at it.

Suddenly, Mr. Yasui called the guys over to him and Ms. Inakura called for the ladies. The whole gang split up and met with their teachers, who in turn, lead their students outside. The students followed and were soon gazing upon an obstacle course. The teachers then instructed them that they all have to go through it. So when they all did, Destiny didn't find it hard, she flew through it with ease, somehow. She noticed how Suichi and Hiei went through the whole ordeal rather easily... Hiei practically zipped through it like it was nothing. Then soon, gym class was over. They all switched back to their regular uniforms. School was now over too, so after getting her things from her locker, Destiny headed for the front of the school by the school flagpole. She waited there just as Suichi asked her to. Shortly, he exited the building and saw Destiny waiting on him. She saw him too.

"Destiny," he called out, "I see you decided to wait on me." Suichi then looked around and ran down to her.  
"Yeah, what is it?" she asked.  
"Uh, I wanted to speak to you," he replied.  
"We both do..." Hiei stepped up.  
"Hiei?" Suichi was surprised to see him.  
"Yes, Koenma found out about last night's rendezvous... He needs to talk to her too."  
"What? Who's Koenma?" Destiny was now confused. "And what did you want to talk about, Suichi?"  
"He wants to see us now, Kurama."  
"Huh? So that was you!"  
"Yes... I was going to talk to you about that." Suichi/Kurama lowered his head, "I'm sorry I didn't anything earlier."  
"That's okay... But who is this Koenma?"  
"Baka... The ruler of Spirit World, he is waiting on us, now let's go." Hiei looked slightly irritated by Destiny's questions. "I want to get out of this place too..."

Kurama nodded and took Destiny's hand and asked her to follow them. Reluctantly she followed, trying to record her thoughts. They walked into the nearby woods, where nobody will see them. Hiei and Kurama continued deeper into the woods, Destiny continued to follow and was silent. They reached the entrance of a large cave when suddenly, a demon popped out of the bushes. Instantly, the demon targeted Destiny and ran at her with his claws ready to slash at her. Destiny was taken by surprise so she just stood there, glaring in fear. Seeing that the girl was petrified, Kurama stepped in front of her and pulled out a seed from his hair behind his neck, and then it grew into a rose, then a long thorny whip. Another demon appeared from inside the cave and Hiei saw to this and pulled out his katana. Shortly after the two demons appeared, they were killed. Destiny had just witnessed her two classmates kill two demons; something she had never expected.

"Damn low class demons... hn." Hiei sheathed his katana.  
"Then they must have found that portal," Kurama said flatly, "We better go through it before it shuts completely... then we would have to find another one."  
"Portal? Go through it?" Destiny stepped up, "Well that adds to that list of weird things that happened on my first day of school."  
"That is just the beginning of it..." Hiei snorted.

The two began walking into the cave. Destiny hesitated a little, and then followed. They came upon a portal; it was slowly shrinking so they entered it. On the other side was a forest and ahead was a castle, Destiny didn't recognize anything so she stuck close to Kurama and Hiei. The castle wasn't very far and when they entered it, there were demons and ogres everywhere. But they were all too busy to notice them. Some were running around desk to desk with papers while others were analyzing the papers then sending it off elsewhere. But the three weren't here for this, so they continued along, down a hallway until they came upon a girl with light-ish blue hair. She stepped up and introduced herself to Destiny.  
"Hi! I'm Botan. You must be Destiny," she said cheerfully, "He is ready to see you all now... well, he's been ready." Then, she stepped aside and let them go by.Hiei opened the doors and entered with Kurama and Destiny, lining up side to side once they reached the front of a desk. The office chair behind it spun around, revealing a toddler.

"Ah, Destiny!" he said, "I've been waiting to meet you."  
"Are you Koenma?" she asked, "Ruler of spirit world?"  
"Yes I am," he said proudly.  
"So the ruler of Spirit World is a toddler." She had her arms crossed on her chest. Everyone except Destiny anime drops. "Well this goes on that list..."  
"I told you," Hiei stood up, "Hn..."  
"List?" Koenma sat up.  
"Don't worry about that Koenma sir," Kurama straightened himself, "What did you need to see us for?"  
"Oh yes!" he jumped up on his desk and pointed at Kurama, "Kurama, I specifically told you to not go off and see her just yet!" His voice was raised then lowered, "It's a good thing Hiei got you to leave before her demon companion got out. He would have recognized you and fought you until you went down..."  
"I'm sorry, Koenma sir," Kurama looked down, "I'll listen to you next time..."  
"Very well," he was calm.  
"Um, were you talking about me?" Destiny spoke up.  
"Yes I was, Destiny." Koenma nodded, "And you will probably ask me about that 'demon companion' thing so I'll tell you right now."  
"Demon companion...? Well you guessed right."  
"I know... Anyway"—  
"We're here, Koenma!" Yusuke came in, "What did you want?" He was with Kuwabara and Botan. Destiny recognized this voice and spun around and saw them.  
"Yusuke?! Kuwabara?!" she was surprised to see these two.  
"I see you got them, Botan. Thanks."  
"Anytime, sir."  
"Wait. Destiny?! Why are you here?!" Yusuke asked loudly.  
"Yeah." Kuwabara spoke up, "Are you a spirit detective too?"  
"She doesn't even know why she's here yet you imbecile." Hiei spoke up and glared at Kuwabara. Kuwabara glared back  
"He's right," Destiny turned back to Koenma, "Now Koenma, continue please..."  
"Thank you, Destiny. Please, take a seat, and you guys may stand right there." Koenma then cleared his throat, "Anyway, Destiny I trust that you know these four from school. They are spirit detectives. But that is their story. Yours is a long one with a connection with one of these four. You'll find that out sooner or later." He paused then changed the subject, "I also spoke with your parents this morning—yes, I know them. They are currently on a mission in the Makai. It's a very dangerous one, but they're two of our most advanced demon agents. They should"— "Hold on... demons? They are demons?"  
"Yes Destiny, they are. So that automatically says..."  
"That I am too..."  
"Exactly. You parents wanted me to tell you this in case they never returned. Hopefully they will, they are two of the best," he said, "Why else would I have sent them on this mission?"  
"What's the mission about?" Destiny asked.  
"That's not important right now, I still have other things they wanted me to tell – whoa!" he was pacing around on his desk and managed to trip on a remote, causing him to fall off the desk with a thud. Also, when he tripped on that remote, he somehow stepped a little button on it. Therefore, a screen appears and turns on and the image comes into view.

* * *

p-t-rose: Dun dun dun... What will be on that screen? You'll find out next time! Did you like this one? It explained a couple things. Oh and did you notice how many times Destiny kept on saying "I guess so..." ?  
blizzard: She always says that... I hope she breaks the habit... and she should let me follow her around more often... like at her school. I would have had that Jon guy down really fast for hurting her like that! But she told me to go home... again.  
p-t-rose: Hmm. I wonder why, Blizzard... I wonder why... (sarcastically)  
blizzard: Yeah... that's what I've been wondering too.  
p-t-rose: -.- I don't think you know the foreign language of sarcasm... and we thought you were a smart dog. But before you say anything else... chapter 3 will be here soon! And please review! Bye! 


	3. Dinner then a Rescue Mission

pure-thornless-rose: Hey and welcome back! This is my 3rd chapter!  
Blizzard: Why yes it is...  
p-t-rose: You know what Blizzard?  
Blizzard: What...? You would like to thank the very few people who submited a review?  
p-t-rose: Why yes! So... THANK YOU to the very few people who reviewed! You know who you are! Everyone else. PLEASE REVIEW! I need to know what you ladies and guys think about this story.  
Blizzard: I'm glad someone likes me! They said so in one of the reviews... and yes. I can read, I'm that smart for a dog.  
p-t-rose: And since you can read... Take a look at this and read it aloud for me please. (Holds up a poster w/ writing on it)  
Blizzard: Uhh... Sure. It says: _Disclaimer: pure-thornless-rose does not own anything here but the story she made up. She doesn't own Yu Yu Hakusho, it's characters, or anything else related. Just the story and her characters. _There!  
pure-thornless-rose: Thanky-you! (Tosses poster aside) Enjoy!

* * *

Hope in Destiny  
By: me!  
Chapter 3: Dinner then a Rescue Mission  
  
It was Destiny's parents; they were fighting a battalion of forty or so amount of demons. Destiny trembled when she watched them fight down a couple demons; they fought rather quickly and bravely together, bringing down every enemy that came along. They worked as a team. The two were making their way to a tower as more and more demons appeared. Suddenly a huge, mid-class demon came out and stabbed her father on the shoulder with a katana. The pain made him transform into his other form, a wolf demon. Her mother attempted to kill the attacker, but he turned and slashed at her, cutting her arm deeply. She in turn transformed into her other form, a fox demon. Then she came back at the demon and killed him with her sai swords. Destiny held onto her necklace, watching her parents continue on their way, despite their injuries. Quickly, they reached the top of the tower, only to meet a taller demon, the leader. Then Koenma got back up and reached for the remote then turned the screen off. 

"Hey! You weren't supposed to see that." He said, "and it looks like you have seen enough."  
"Wait! Mom! Dad!" she stood up, "Tell me! They will be okay, right?!"  
"Yes, they will... hopefully." Koenma jumped onto his seat, rubbing his head. "Your parents have gone through something like this before."  
"Hold on... Mr. and Mrs. Akiyama," Yusuke said, "No wonder you were able to pull that move on Jon today! He's nothing but muscle, skin, bones... and more muscle. Oh and I've met them before."  
"Yeah? Well, they trained me themselves. I had always been wondering how they knew how to fight so well... now I guess I know why," Destiny sat down. She thought for a while and remembered about the 'demon companion' thing, "So about that 'demon companion' thing? I have a feeling it'll have something to do with Blizzard."  
"Actually, your right." Koenma nodded, "That dog, who had been you friend for since he was a pup, is indeed a full youkai dog, a fire youkai dog to be more precise."  
"That sounds to be some irony." Kurama said, "To have named a fire demon Blizzard."  
"Hey no wonder my parents thought 'Blizzard' to be a questionable name when I gave it to him."  
"I thought that too when they told me... especially since I appointed that they should raise a fire youkai dog for protection. His spirit was that of a powerful fire demon who died at the war many years ago."  
"Well it looks like I have to go talk to my dog about this," she made an odd face at this, "Anything else they needed to tell me?"  
"Yes, and this is where these guys come in... Your parents thought that you'd have a great potential as a spirit detective. I agreed with them. Now that it has come to this... I'd like it very much if you would become a Spirit Detective, you will be in these guys' team. So, will you join? Your parents wanted this for you too."  
"Wow. I would be happy to join... that is if they will be okay with it too," Destiny turned to the boys. They all agreed to this, Hiei just didn't seem to care. "Okay, then I'll join."  
"Great! Now, training may begin tomorrow... after school that is. I don't want you to skip out on that now do I? Your parents wouldn't like that either..."  
"Okay so... I'm now a Spirit Detective, my training begins tomorrow. I'm actually a demon... I think I should go home and see my dog. Anything else?"  
"Maybe, but I'm sure you will figure that out on you own."  
"Great! Now we have ourselves a fifth member on our team." Kuwabara nodded.  
"Oh and in speaking about teams. There will be a new tournament coming up in four months time... I need you five to join this tournament to prevent anyone from winning the grand prize: an extremely valuable artifact, known for it's immense power and value. Anyone who uses this artifact will be considered one of the most powerful beings. Yet very few people know this. For now, many want it for its very high value and the other prize, which is any wish granted." Koenma took a breath.  
"... And exactly what is this artifact?" Kurama asked.  
"The artifact is called the Giving Power," he continued, "It is a small orb pendant, worn like a necklace. It's important that we retrieve this and have it stored away safely."

They all agreed to join the tournament, which was to be a difficult one. But Destiny was very confident about it. They all were. Then, after this announcement, they went back to Ningenkai (Human World). Once there, they headed for Destiny's home together. Blizzard was waiting at the front door for her as she arrived. Destiny asked the four guys to be careful around Blizzard as they entered the yard. Blizzard greeted Destiny cheerfully and she did to him as well. Then he saw the others and glared at them, growling deeply.

"Destiny, why is your dog looking at us so mean like that?" Kuwabara gulped.  
"He just doesn't know you..." She turned to her dog, "It's okay boy... these are my friends..."  
"Damn straight we are..." Yusuke murmured.  
"Now he's staring at me... great..." Hiei said in a sarcastic voice, "Yeah, I know you too... Ryouku."  
"So that was your demon name, huh?" Destiny said, "Ryouku... Blizzard, I know who you were and are now, so no more secrets."  
"Ah, yes. It's about time Koenma told you," Blizz sat up straightly (dog style), "Destiny, I know you'll want to talk about it." He paused, continuing to look at Destiny, "And Hiei, shut up. I know you too!"  
"Hn..." Hiei glared at Blizzard.  
"And I smelled you last night..." Blizzard looked at Kurama, "...Kurama." Everyone turned to look at Kurama. He stood back. "What were you doing here last night?" Blizzard was slightly louder. Somehow, he was speaking to them telepathically so his mouth wasn't moving, "Well?"  
"Um, Blizz, let's do this some other time," Destiny interrupted, "Let's just go into the house." The youkai dog nodded then and pushed the door open, walking into it. The rest followed in and entered their home. There was silence until Destiny led them into the living room. "Everyone," Destiny faced the four guys, "Welcome to my home!"  
"Well I feel welcome..." Yusuke was being sarcastic, "He's giving me a mean look... and he's only a dog!"  
"Get used to it," Blizzard growled, "I'll be doing this for a while..."  
"Blizzard!" Destiny scowled lightly, "Be a little nicer... please? They're my new friends. I told you already."  
"Fine then..." he sat on the doggy seat on floor next to the sofa. "Sorry... can't really trust you all right now. You're new... with the exception of you two..." Blizzard was now facing Kurama and Hiei. "I knew you two long, long ago... You, Kurama; you were a notorious kitsune. The thief you were... stealing for the thrill of stealing was what you lived by."  
"Well I'm no longer like that anymore," Kurama said in defense; he was looking down and away from everyone's eyes, "I'm one of the Reikai Tantei now." He looked up and met with Destiny's eyes first. He seemed ashamed of the past he had as a cold-hearted bandit. Destiny saw and felt that he did.  
"Um hum," Blizzard nodded. Then he turned to Hiei, "Then Hiei. You're still the same way you were before. An A-class, strong and clever, you're very loyal to your friends. Yet it's hard for you to trust others, very hard. Living in sorrow and angst, I-"  
"Shut it, Ryouku!" Hiei demanded, reaching for his katana. "I don't need to hear this from you." Kurama stared him down. "Hn..."  
"Don't call me Ryouku anymore," he said calmly, "I'm no longer the demon I used to be. Not yet at least, I'll need more time until I can gain ALL of my powers. So don't ever call me that anymore..." Blizzard had a young, deep 'voice'. A smooth tone to it as well.  
"I'm still going to call you that, Ryouku," Hiei said to annoy him, "Ryouku, Ryouku, R-"  
"Okay, Hiei." Destiny stopped him, "We get the point. Look, let's all not fight right now, okay?"  
"She's right." Kurama agreed, "It's been a long day."  
"True and... hey!" Destiny was struck with an idea, "Since you're all here, would you all like a grand tour?" Three of the guys nodded and smiled, Hiei, of course, didn't. He looked away and shrugged.

Destiny led them out after announcing that they were in the living room. Her and Blizzard took them to every room then back to the living room. She decided to have them stay for dinner and they stayed. Everyone ate their fill and they had a conversation about the tournament. Destiny later remembered about her parents. They haven't come home yet so she began to worry. Kurama saw her worried expression whenever she turned to check the clock.  
"You look a little troubled, Destiny," he spoke up, "What's wrong?"  
"Oh... well it's going to get late soon and," she paused and looked down, "and my parents aren't back yet. I hope they're alright."  
"Don't worry," Yusuke assured her, "I've heard of most of their missions and they always come out on top."  
"Yes, they told me about all of them too," Blizzard entered the dinning room, "That's when I'm most alert, when they're gone on a mission."  
"Wow, if your parents sound that good," Kuwabara sat up, "then they do have a good chance of coming back." He smiled a goofy smile, and then drank some water.  
"Thanks guys," she smiled, "That really helps. A lot. Umm, here, you can go relax in the living room and watch the television. I'll take care of everything." There was a moment of silence. Hiei broke it.  
"If you say so..." he got up and walked off quietly. He stopped and looked at Destiny, "Thanks by the way..." She nodded and smiled.  
"I'm with him if you don't mind," Yusuke got up and followed, "Your cookin' was good, Destiny. I loved it." She welcomed his compliment with a blush.  
"Hey, me too... wait up." Kuwabara got up, "Thanks for dinner Destiny!" He smiled another goofy smile and left. Destiny noticed he turned right instead of left, which is towards the living room.  
"It's the other way, Kuwabara," she giggled, "oh boy..." She watched him pass by with an "oh yeah, he-heh" and a smile. She noticed Kurama didn't do what the others did, but he stayed behind. She stood up, "Aren't you going with them?"  
"No," Kurama shook his head and spoke plainly, "I'll stay and help you." He smiled and stood up from his seat.  
"Oh... thanks, Suichi... err Kurama," Destiny couldn't decide between the two names and looked confused, "Which do you prefer?"  
"Kurama will do fine—just use Suichi in school." He smiled again and stacked some plates together.

They cleared the table, taking everything to the kitchen. There were no leftovers so Destiny moved on to washing the dishes; Kurama helped. Blizzard was also there, but he simply kept an eye on the two. He didn't have complete trust on Kurama, especially him being around Destiny. The two enjoyed each other's company and spoke constantly during the whole clean up, Blizzard kept quiet on the other hand. Whenever Kurama got too close or there would be a nearly awkward moment between them, Blizzard would growl. Destiny felt Blizzard's distrust on her friend but she respected that and saw that Kurama felt it too. But they didn't seem to let Blizzard ruin their little after dinner clean up; they liked each other. Soon, the clean up was over with. Right when the two finished, there was a knock on the front door. Destiny answered only to find Botan.

"Hi Botan!" Destiny greeted her, "How's it going?"  
"Hi, I'm good. Thanks," Botan's cheery face shifted, "Um, Koenma needs to see you."  
"Okay, well first you should come in." Destiny let Botan in, shutting the door behind her.  
"Hey, Botan." Kurama walked in, "Koenma needs to see us too huh?"  
"Bingo! You guessed it!" Botan was cheery and bubbly again, "Now gather up everyone else, Koenma is waiting on you... again."

Destiny and Kurama did just that and entered the living room. The three: Hiei, Yusuke, and Kuwabara were sitting on the couch, watching the television. They turned their heads and saw the two; Botan joined them shortly. Botan then told them that they had to leave to go see Koenma. Even though it was late at night, they left and went to Koenma's place anyhow. Once there, Botan left them for other important matters. A blue ogre, then Koenma himself, greeted the five. They lined up side by side once again; Koenma looked concerned and called Destiny to step up.

"Yes? What is it, Koenma?"  
"Destiny." He said calmly, "It's about your parents."  
She gasped and had a look of worry on her face, "No... what happened? Did they...um...?" She lowered her head and nodded, not wanting to say die. A fear of death struck her. Koenma knew what she meant yet he shook his head.  
"No, not exactly." She was relieved, "Then what?"  
"See, remember what you watched on the screen last time?" He jumped on the table and faced her; she nodded. "Okay. Well that's the last we have seen of them. We also just received this not too long ago." With that, he picked up a piece of paper on his desk and handed it to Destiny. She read it to herself but it was loud enough to hear:  
  
_Koenma,  
I have here two of your agents. Can you guess whom? A feisty couple they were! I almost lost my arm to the fox with the sai swords; I took care of her. As for the other, I took care of him as well. But they are still alive... Kind of like for hostage. I just want you to stop this foolishness! Send one more agent and the two I have here will die! You know someone like me will be serious about this. I have my plans and any interference is a set back. This is merely a warning; and nice try, Koenma.  
_  
The note ended and was unsigned. Destiny put it down next to Koenma's feet on his desk. She looked down as she had both hands on his desk, the note under her right hand. She thought of who could have done this: the leader from the scene they watched. The four guys hung back, but Kurama stepped up behind Destiny. Destiny stood up and faced Koenma.

"How are we going to get them back?" she folded her arms and stepped back a few feet, bumping into Kurama. They blushed and apologized. "Without getting them killed, that is..."  
"We could try negotiating. If not, you could sneak in and rescue them," Koenma said.  
"I like the last idea," Yusuke spoke up.  
"Me too," Destiny agreed, "Let's go." Then she turned around started for the door.  
"Do you even know where to go?" Hiei said.  
"No..." she lowered her head sadly and turned around she stepped back to where she was before. "Okay so where are they?"  
"Obviously they are in the Makai," Koenma pulled out a remote, "You will need to be at the south tower in this region."

He then clicked the remote, a screen came out and a map appeared. He pointed to the south tower's position on it and discussed their plan. Soon, they were on their way to the tower and quietly sneaking into it. There were hundreds of demons that they had to avoid or one would set an alarm off, making things even harder. Quietly, they headed to the room Destiny's parents were supposedly in. Hiei and Kurama entered the room first, then Yusuke and Kuwabara; Destiny stayed out as a watch guard. The four immediately saw Mr. And Mrs. Akiyama; they were chained to a chair with handcuffs and more chains. The two were also gagged and blind folded; they turned their heads towards the sound of footsteps. Anxious to see her parents, Destiny grabbed Kuwabara and told him to look out while she came in. She saw her parents and gasped, beginning to walk towards the two. Kurama grabbed her by her arm tightly, keeping her from moving any closer to her parents.

"Hey! Let go, Kurama," she shook loose from his grip, "What was that for?"  
"Traps... It's almost too obvious," he pointed out, "take a closer look..."  
"Whoa..." she looked around, "Thanks, Kurama..." She noticed how the room was set up.

Her parents, chained up on the chairs, were in the center of a large circle in the center of the room. Looking above the circle, another circle which was the same size and the same position but with small holes running along the perimeter on both sides (inside and out side). Destiny walked up to the line and observed some more, then pulling out a small spray bottle of body spray. Kurama and Hiei saw this and raised an eyebrow. Yusuke just stood there with an anime sweat drop and a smirk.

"What are you going to do with that?" Yusuke asked, "You're gonna make yourself smell better for your mom and dad huh?" He held back a laugh.  
"Shut up..." she said quietly, "You'll see..."

She shook the bottle. The other two caught on. She sprayed it and the mist revealed a vertical red beam of light, she sprayed some more and then more of the beams were revealed. The guys hung back a little but their guard was still up. Kurama looked impressed since this was Destiny's first actual mission.

"Mom. Dad... It's me." She whispered across to them, "Now how can we get around this..." She watched her parents sit there, since their mouths were gagged, they tried to call out to her with muffled voices. "Don't worry. Just stay calm," she assured them.  
"Look up there," Hiei pointed at a small box-like thing on the ceiling, "Probably that is the power source to these detection beams."  
"Hm, good point, Hiei." Destiny praised him, "Let's check it out..." She looked around for something to stand on. Nothing. "Okay, someone needs to pick me up so I can take a closer look at that box thing... someone really tall. No offense Hiei."  
He nodded in approval, "Um hum."  
"Hey Kuwabara!" Yusuke walked out to see Kuwabara; "They need ya in there."  
"But who's gonna-"  
"Just go. I'll take your place." Yusuke pushed and shoved until he stumbled in.  
"Kuwabara, I need you to lift me up so I can reach that box thing up there."  
"Yeah, okay." Then he lifted her up, carrying her on his shoulders, holding onto her ankles so she doesn't fall (she was standing on his shoulders).  
"Okay. Hold on still..." she said as she balanced on his shoulders, standing up. "And no funny business! My parents are here and they WILL know about it," she warned him, making him nervous.

She opened the box thing and flipped a switch, a little red light turned off. She jumped down and pulled out her body spray.  
"What kind of a moron would leave the flip switch out in the open like that?" she sneered jokingly as she sprayed the bottle. It was clear.  
"Mmm, smells like roses... I like it." Kurama smiled and stepped up, "Good job for a rookie."  
"Thanks... I like roses too." She said, smiling. She rushed to her parents suddenly, and then she removed the blindfold and gags. "Mom! Dad!" she hugged them, "Now about these chains..."  
"Destiny... what are you – oh so he told you..." Mrs. Akiyama said.  
"He put you on a team too, huh?" Mr. Akiyama smiled, "I am so proud of you."  
"Sorry to break the love fest but." Yusuke entered the room,  
"Someone's coming and we should hurry!"

They all looked at him and nodded. Moving quickly, Hiei sliced the chain with his katana; then the handcuffs were picked and unlocked. Shortly, footsteps came down the hallway. There were no windows to jump out of so everyone backed onto the wall with the door; everyone was hushed. The footsteps were moving closer. Then they stopped in front of the door. A tall figure walked in, he was the leader. He was fairly handsome in his youko form. He had long black hair, deep sapphire to ruby eyes and seemed a little laid back. He also had wolf ears and a wolf tail, which signaled that he was a wolf demon. Suddenly, two more sets of footsteps came along and stood by the leader's side, a tiger demon and a female fox demon. They saw the empty chairs and the leader saw the group against the wall.  
  
"You know," he said, "It's never nice to sneak in and release someone else's prisoners."  
"I have to agree with that," the female said rather coolly, "What should we do now, my lord?"  
"The usual. A fight." He ordered, pulling out a katana.

Immediately, they began fitting. A few more demons appeared to the leader's aid. He targeted Destiny, who seemed defenseless. He was proved wrong when she quickly dodged the blade and gave him a palm uppercut with an elbow to his chest. Quickly, he began attacking again while she dodged, not getting many hits even though she was weaponless. While this went on between them, the others finished off the other demons. Mrs. Akiyama saw her daughter fighting with the leader and called to her, giving Destiny her sai swords. Destiny thanked her and thought of what her parents taught her and used them.

"I thought I sent Koenma a letter, saying to not even send ONE more agent!" He slashed at her. "But no!"

"Exactly... so he sent five! And we're the reikai tantei too." She blocked and cut him. "You should really be more specific next time." She slashed at him again, but he blocked.  
"Oh shut it!" He attacked again.

They fought rather elaborately and quickly. An alarm went off for a short while as a few more demons appeared; the others went to fight them off. The two were now fighting in the middle of the circle, before the two chairs. The leader pushed her into the chair and aimed his katana at her then attempted to stab her with it. But as she sat there, she crossed the sai swords and blocked, then sliding down and under him, still clenching onto his katana so that it would go down with her. She was hoping that he would lose his grip of the katana, but it slipped out. He began attacking several times, only slicing her lightly sometimes. She constantly blocked, then attacked, slicing him lightly too. Then she twisted around him, making a bold move and was now facing her back to him. He took the opportunity and sliced her across her back, deeply. She bled a lot and the pain stung heavily. It was somewhat obvious that he had been more experienced with weapons than her. She collapsed from the loss of blood; facing up at the ceiling, she turned her head to face the leader. She glared at him weakly as he stood over her.

"I am Munoto, son of the once great Ryouku," he said lowly, "Don't you forget that..." He backed off a few steps.

Destiny winced from the pain of lying on the large, bleeding wound across her back. She had bled a lot and went unconscious from it. Kurama was able to finish off another demon and ran to her aid immediately. Munoto faced Destiny's parents and the others; they were finishing off the last of the demons. Afterwards, they ran to help Destiny while Yusuke, Hiei, and Kuwabara went for Munoto. They fought shortly before Munoto escaped through a hidden door on the wall, and the three couldn't get through. Destiny's father slung her over his shoulder (not the wounded one) so he wouldn't touch her wound. The bleeding only slowed down but it was still severe so Mrs. Akiyama summoned a portal using a crystal that allowed this. Everyone went through and reappeared before Koenma's office. The boys went to Koenma while Destiny was taken to the hospital wing of the castle to be bandaged up. She gained consciousness before she was bandaged, but she was weak from, of course, blood loss. Koenma had seen the whole thing at the tower from his screen, yet he was happy to see that everyone was or would be okay. They went to see Destiny after a while, she was standing up and walking already. She smiled at the sight of the guys and thanked everyone for their help and they gave their welcomes.

"So I see you are up already, Destiny." Koenma said, "And good job back there... all of you. Now we have our two agents back."  
"Yeah. But the demon was hard to fight with though," she reasoned, "and did you hear what he said to me?"  
"No... not really." Yusuke said.  
"What did he say?" Kuwabara said.  
"Well, he said that he was 'Munoto, the son of the once great Ryouku'—wasn't that Blizzard's demon name?"  
"So that must be his son..." Hiei said flatly.  
"Yes. Munoto was his son. But Ryouku died in a war a couple years back. They were a close father-son relationship..." Koenma said nodding his head as he walked up to Destiny.  
"How come you never told us this? That our dog had a son." Mr. Akiyama asked.  
"You never asked." Koenma didn't turn around to face him.  
"Oh..." Mr. Akiyama trailed off. "Well it looks like I'll have to talk to Blizzard, err Ryouku about this..."  
Destiny stood up. "You know... I'm so glad you two are okay..." Destiny folded her arms, leaning more on one leg. "What was your mission about anyway?"  
"We can't really tell you that right now, sweetie," her mother said. "Maybe some other time... okay?"  
Destiny nodded. "Okay..." She trailed the 'ay' part. "So... how about Spirit world and Makai... or you being demons... how come I was never told about that?"  
"It's all because of the danger that will come," her father said. "If you knew, there would have been a time when you would be caught using your powers or abilities, probably by mistake."  
"See, Destiny, there was a time when you were about two or three and your little youko ears and tail came out in the public," her mother continued. "No one human saw. Except for this demon that later attacked after following us home. You don't have any memory of the attack because you slept through the whole thing in your room. We were able to stop him from finding your room."  
"We were living in Japan that time and we moved to America immediately after that," her father came in. "No demon had attacked ever since... until two weeks ago, but you were at a friends house. So... that was the big reason why we moved back here, and you were old enough and strong enough to fight..."  
"Oh. Well that makes sense," she said. Then she yawned.

Everyone else listened intently on this and never realize what time in was. Except for Yusuke and Kuwabara, they were sitting down and dosed off and fell asleep. Eventually, Mrs. Akiyama saw that it was very late and insisted that everyone should go home. They had school tomorrow. She also made sure everyone made it home, except for Hiei, whom took off without even a bye. Destiny and her family were able to get home and go to sleep. Even though Destiny was injured, it didn't bother her much and she was still able to sleep.

She had a dream. There was a girl, she looked about 18, and she had longer hair, fox ears and a fox's tail. It was night and she was running in a forest, she was running quite fast with tears beginning to swell in her honey gold eyes. She was after someone. Finally, she came to a clearing in the forest; there was a lake up ahead. The girl ran up to the water's edge, bright lights appeared.  
She yelled, "Wait! Please, Youko, do not go!"  
"I'll be back. I swear to it that I will. But for now I'll be gone..." a shadow in the lights appeared and looked towards her. She looked down to at the water.  
"I should have come with you. Or then you wouldn't be dead right now..." She faced him. "Silly fox! Why did you have to tell me not to come with you? Because I could get killed?" she was tearing up now and the tears began rolling down her face. "Hm, you know I'm as strong as you!"  
"Yes, I know that. But seeming as how I was killed... wouldn't you be killed too since we're equal in strength? The hunter would have just shot you like he did me anyway." The fox's spirit said to her caringly. "I love you and I told you so to protect you."  
"I love you too. But." She paused, falling to her knees, "but I don't want you to go! Not like this... not right now..."  
The spirit came down to her in the form of Youko Kurama. He was smiling an assuring smile as he knelt down to her side. Then he lifted her chin and her gaze from her melancholy reflection in the water and kissed her one last time. "We will be together again soon... I promise..." he said entering the light, "I love you." Then he was gone.  
"No! Don't go now! No, no, no. NO!" Tears fell onto her lap as she reached to the disappearing light.

Suddenly Destiny wakes up.

* * *

blizzard: And now you know Ryouku, who is me, has a son. I'm happy to see he's doing fine. But what upsets me is that he's become the antagonist of this story and nearly killed Destiny.  
pure-thornless-rose: Yes, well I'm sorry to have made it that way. But let's hope he will change, you never know, Ryouku.  
blizzard: Please, call me Blizzard. I already said why.  
pure-thornless-rose: Okay. Yet don't you like that name? It was the first thing that popped up in my head when it came to that part. But, of course, Blizzard will do if you want it that way. Oh and by the way. You've had that in your mouth since the end of the chapter. Why? _Remember: Blizzard speaks telepathically. So he was able to say things with something in his mouth._  
blizzard: Oh this? It's Kurama's shoe. I thought it would be funny to watch him run around looking for it. Ha! Here he comes... I gotta go and hide this! (Runs off)  
pure-thornless-rose: -.-' Blizzard you dog, you... Heh, I guess he still doesn't trust Kurama. Now he's playing jokes on him...  
Kurama: Hey p-t-rose... Have you seen my other shoe? It just dissappeared...  
pure-thornless-rose: Oh you mean the spit-covered one that Blizzard has in his mouth?  
Kurama: What? Blizzard took it? (sighs) Where did he go?  
Blizzard: Hi Kurama... Heheheheh.  
Kurama: Blizzard, where did you put my shoe?  
Blizzard: Oh you mean the spit-covered one I had in my mouth? I'm not going to tell you... Go find it. If not. What are you going to do about it?  
Kurama: Tell Destiny.  
Blizzard: Oh no you-  
Destiny: Hey. I found this spit-covered shoe laying under my bed. Gross... (Drops spit-covered shoe) Kurama, isn't this yours? And why all the spit? Eww...  
Blizzard: (Gulps) Rats...  
Kurama: (Picks up shoe w/ stick) -.-' It's my shoe alright. Blizzard took it and hid it away from me. That's how it got under your bed.  
Destiny: Blizzard... Can't you trust him yet? (Blizz shakes his head) You're so stubborn sometimes... I'll just have to see what mom and dad has to say about this...  
Blizzard: O.O Wait! Don't tell them!  
Kurama: Heh-heh. Blizz is in trouble... I wonder what they're gonna do to you this time? A long, boring lecture like last time? Or-  
Blizzard: Shut up... You talk too much.  
pure-thornless-rose: Oh boy... well I hope you liked this chapter. Wait for the next one, okay? Bye! Review too! 


	4. Training with the Past

pure-thornless-rose: Hey there! p-t-rose here!  
Blizzard: And Blizzard too! Here's chapter four... FINALLY.  
p-t-rose: This one's a long one just to let ya know... and sorry it's been a while since the last chapter.  
Destiny: Hi everyone! Enjoy this chapter okay?  
p-t-rose: Oh, and I do not own Yu Yu Hakusho nor its characters. I have, however, created Destiny, Blizzard, and Destiny's parents out of pure imagination... so, sorry guys... you're imaginary...... at least you're real in this place... ehh-heheheh.

* * *

Hope in Destiny

Chapter 4: Training with the Past

By: pure-thornless-rose

It's morning already; the sun was shining through the curtains and onto her face. Destiny arose and decided to take a shower. She then changed into her uniform, ate breakfast, and then headed for school. She was in a good mood today, especially since she knew her parents were still alive and well. She also had many thoughts that went about in her mind, questions she asked herself as well. Questions about her dream or if it had any connections to her. Also questions about what Koenma said: a long story with a connection with one of the four guys. The dream also felt more like a memory... almost as if it did happen.

But some of this slipped her mind when she spotted all four of them walking to school. Yes, all four of the boys going to the same high school... Yusuke and Kuwabara had somehow managed to graduate junior high as Suichi was already in high school. As for Hiei... Koenma placed him in school too since he didn't want a dangerous A class demon running around the human world. Poor Hiei, he didn't want to be put under 'human world education facilities' and be stuck with these so-called 'class work' and 'homework'. He had other things in mind... and plus, he hated the school uniforms and having to wear them. Anyway, they saw her and she ran across the street to join them, smiling the whole time.

"Hey guys!" she greeted them, "How's it going?"

"Hi Destiny," Kurama smiled," We're good... How's your back?"

"Yeah, you lost a good amount of blood back there," said Yusuke, sounding a little concerned. Kuwabara agreed, noticing how she didn't seem like she was ever injured.

"I'm okay I guess." She smiled, making the three of them relieved. "But Munoto was clearly stronger than I though, maybe I need to train some."

"Some?" Hiei came in with a half smirk, "Hn."

"Hey I did last a long time before I had enough cuts –plus that last one- until I lost all that blood," she retorted, "we're training after school anyway..."

"Oh yeah..." Kuwabara said with a goofy smile across his face, "Heh, I'll beat the crap out of all of you!"

"Humph, sure..." Destiny said sarcastically, nodding along, "sure you will..."

"Hey... what was that supposed to mean?" he fronted her.

"Oh nothing..." she said coolly, pushing him away lightly. "... Arrogant baka" she added to herself. But he heard. Yusuke and Kurama chuckled and Hiei smirked.

"I heard that." He was in her face again.

"No you didn't..."

"Yes I did!"

"No..."

"Yes. I. Did!"

"Then what did I say?"

"Uh... um..."

"Exactly! There, I prove my point. You didn't hear what I said. So you better back off and take a chill pill..." They crossed their arms across their chests and looked away. Destiny stuck her tongue out at him triumphantly. The others seemed quite amused by what just happened. Things went silent for a moment. "I bet you wouldn't last 2 minutes when I fight with you."

"You wanna bet?"

"I'm up for it."

"Then what are you betting on?"

"Uh... I got nothing..."

"How about if I last those two minutes, you give me a kiss... and if I don't..."

"You wear a sign around your neck saying _'I couldn't last two minutes in a fight with a girl'_ at school tomorrow... all day."

"What?"

"Oh, come on... the kiss will be painful enough."

"And what's that supposed to mean?"

"Grr, is it a deal or what?"

"Deal." Then they shake on it to make it final. (Hey what happened to Kuwabara's honor code?) Afterwards, they were suddenly at school. Destiny had no problems throughout that day, especially from Jon or his gang. Classes went by easily for her too, but they didn't get boring. She was also still getting re-accustomed to her new life in Japan. Soon, school was over and she met up with the guys to see where they will train. Today (and maybe forever) they will be training at Destiny's house. The reason being that her parents know them and their job, they would allow it and understand why, the back yard was large enough, and no one can see them. So they met by her house, she was waiting for them on the front yard with Blizzard.

"What are you four doing here?" Blizzard questioned them.

"Blizz, I told you already. We are training today." She stood up, stroking his head. "Hey guys. Let's head to my back yard. My father said it would be okay to train there, I asked him this morning."

"So, you ready Destiny?" Yusuke asked, somewhat excitedly. "You do have that bet to complete and your back is still bandaged."

"Yeah and yeah. But my back hasn't bothered me yet...I mean, it's just a rather large and deep cut fresh from last night... But seriously, it doesn't seem to hurt at all somehow..." She smiled as she continued leading them to the back yard. It was indeed large enough to train in. Then, Destiny continued walking out to the center of the field, eying the 'tree path' up ahead. She felt something was coming her way from that path and narrowed her eyes. The guys noticed this too and stood back, watching with her. Destiny could see a black wolf and a white fox running their way. Suddenly, as they weaved around the trees and stumps, they split up and ran opposite directions with only dust kicking up behind them. Shortly they disappeared and reappeared at opposite ends of the field. Destiny stepped backwards a few feet. Suddenly they charged at each other and jumped past one another, head on. Quickly and while in mid-air, they switched from their full demon forms and landed. They stopped in front of Destiny and smiled, breathing hard. Obviously they were training.

"Mom? Dad?" Destiny was surprised by their entry, "What are you doing here?"

"Oh HELLO DAUGHTER!" Her mother cupped her hands together. "You know a simple 'hi' could have been a better way to greet your parents."

"He-heh, sorry," she smiled and blushed lightly.

"Hi, Des," her father said. He was the only one who called her that by the way. "And... we were training if you couldn't tell what we were doing."

"Well okay but the guys and I start training today." Then she turned around and started walking towards the boys. "Do you want to join us?"

They agreed to join Destiny and the others in training. But right before they began, Botan came in; so, she was to be the referee. The first two up was... Destiny and Kuwabara! They had the deal to settle. Yet before the match, Kuwabara remembered about his honor code; Destiny simply said to forget about it.

"Oh come on! We made a deal and I want to fight you!"

"But I have to stick to my honor code!"

"Fine! Let's just see how long you can last... but you know. Who ever said you can actually hit me anyway? Even if you tried..."

"And what do you mean by that?"

"Nothing really... It's just that even if you did choose to fight back, you will lose anyway."

"I don't care..."

"Ugh! How can you be so stubborn! I want to fight and win because you fought back! Not because of your stupid honor code!" she wailed and shook her fist at him. Then a thought struck her head and she faked a gasp. "Are you saying girls are weak and shouldn't be hit because we're such delicate creatures? I should tell you that most girls are tough too!" She knew this little act might knock some sense into him so that he will fight back. "For example: me! By applying that code on me, you are clearly stating that I too am a delicate, WEAK FEMALE! Ugh! I feel insulted!" She then folded her arms and looked away as if in disgust. She knew that he applied the code for different reasons. Yet she's such a good actress that it seemed that she really felt that way. But her parents knew what she was up to.

"Our daughter can be so convincing at times..." Destiny's father shook his head and smirked. Him and the others were standing away from the argument so Destiny nor Kuwabara couldn't hear this comment. Everyone else did.

"So she's only acting?" Kurama asked. Mr. Akiyama nodded.

"Wow, I thought that's how she really felt." Yusuke commented.

"I guess that makes her a really good actress." Botan said with a cheery smile. "Cause I woud have fallen for it too."

"Well, Destiny knows that Kuwabara's honor code have better intentions than to insult." Mrs. Akiyama said, "She just wants to make the fight fair."

"You must be proud of her," Botan said. They nodded happily with a smile. Then Destiny walked up to Botan. "Do you need anything?"

"Yes... someone to time the fight"

"He'll be fighting?"

"Not quite. But he'll still be in the match."

"What do you mean?"

"Botan, see, before he wasn't going to go on with the deal and just sit this one out. But I convinced him to at least be in the match... as long as he can stick to his honor code and not hit me."

"Oh, well okay then. I have a watch and it will be starting on zero seconds, counting up."

"Perfect." Then she ran into the field and waited on Botan's call.

"Ready? Fight!" They charged at each other and began. Destiny was making most of the moves while Kuwabara dodged of tried some way to bring her down without hitting. During the fight, everyone could see that she lacked brute strength. But what she lacked there, she made up in everything else; like agility or tactics. Destiny fought fist-less also. She disliked making a fist to fight with and instead she would try to outwit her opponent. So in Kuwabara's case, eventually he went down. But him going down doesn't really matter, what does matter is if he went down before the two minutes or after the two minutes.

"Two minutes and three seconds!" Botan announced.

"What?" Destiny yelled.

"Well I went down after the two minutes." Kuwabara said as he stood up. "I win the deal and now you have to kiss me."

"Ehh, you went down anyway... rrr." Destiny growled silently. "I should have suggested three minutes too... oh well..."

"You knew about the deal right?" Yusuke asked her parents. They didn't answer. "So you don't care that she has to kiss this oaf in front of you?"

"Oh I trust Destiny to come up with something... she always does to get out of sticky situations." Her mother was smirking as if she knew something. "Or she'll alter a plan..."

"He-heh... she'll never kiss this guy. Not on the lips at least if this was a deal," her father said, also with a smirk. Yusuke looked slightly baffled as Botan, Kurama and Hiei understood perfectly. Since her parents knew what was coming up, they walked away to a nearby tree and sat there. Meanwhile, Destiny stuck with the deal and gave him that kiss.

"Mwa! There... happy bonehead?"

"Hey!" Kuwabara whined.

"What? Is it because I called you a bonehead? You got your kiss... were you expecting something else?"

"That was a cheek kiss..."

"Oh. Well you never said WHERE. And plus, that's not you cheek. That is the direct left of your lip!"

"There's a difference?!"

"To me there is."

"You're impossible!"

"No... YOU are impossible."

"You're impossible!"

"You're impossible..."

"You're impossible!"

"You are..."

"You are!"

"You are..."

"You are!"

"You are..."

"You are!"

"No, I am."

"NO! I AM IMPOSSIBLE AND THAT'S FINAL!"

"Oh you are? That's what I thought..."

"Hey!" Kuwabara faced her again as she stood there with her arms folded and blowing raspberries at him.

"Nyaaah... I knew you'd fall for that one..."

"Okay, children! Calm it down!" Kurama stood in between and separated them.

"Hey I'm no kid!" Destiny and Kuwabara retorted simultaneously.

"Ah, it's so nice to see that we all agree on something..." Kurama had a sly look on his face. He walked away as they stood there blinking at what he just did.

"Okay!" Botan stepped up. "Our mini-tournament will continue! And since Destiny won the round... YOU have to go!" Suddenly she pushed Kuwabara and he stumbled off to the sidelines. "Destiny advances to the next round! Who will want to go against her next?" But before anyone could speak, "Yusuke!"

"Uh... okay." Yusuke nodded then stepped up to the center of the field.

"Good... now ready... FIGHT!" Botan yelled and watched them go. This match went for a LONG time since they both fought very well against one another. While the fight went along, the others would sit there waiting for something to happen. So finally, Destiny thought of something and let Yusuke charge at her as she stood there waiting. Then at the right moment, she grabbed him by the shirt and rolled backwards, catapulting him into mid-air. But I forgot to mention that she lined herself up so there would be a tree behind her by a couple of yards. So, Yusuke went flying into the tree's hard trunk. Everyone winced at his impact and Destiny was the first to get to him.

"Ooh. Are you alright Yusuke? I'm sorry about that though," she smiled, trying to hold back from laughing. "But it was pretty funny seeing you fly into that tree... You alright?"

"I'm fine... really, I am." He had a dizzy expression on his face as he stumbled to get up. "Hey Destiny. Can you do me a favor and stand still...... both of you. You're making me feel dizzy by moving around like that...... Err... I said stand still!" He finally snapped.

"Okay, you're not fine at all. You should sit down." Destiny ushered him back to sit under the tree. "Boy you're snappy... I wasn't even moving earlier."

"Hey, both of you said that at the same time!"

"That tree must be hard..." Then she stood up and knocked on the tree's trunk as he shook his head to rid of the dizzy feeling. "Yep... it's hard alright." Destiny turned around and saw everyone surrounding the scene. They all had smirks on their faces; Hiei jumped up into the tree and sat on a branch (typical right?). "Okay so who's up next?" Destiny walked through the group to the center of the field. She looked back and saw Kurama making his was towards her. "Okay. So let's go!"

"Okay!" Botan yelled, "I'm allowing anything this round alright? Ready. Fight!"

Instantly, they begin their fight. With both making the first move simultaneously, they cancelled each other out. Then they begin to spar intensely for a while. Destiny had met her match in fighting. Their fighting styles were similar: fist less with a working mind. So they continued their match, but suddenly Kurama jumped back, pulling a seed from the back of his neck in his hair. It quickly grew into a single red rose until he called out to his Rose Whip. That's when the rose grew into the rose whip. She had seen him fight with it before, so she figured what she was up for. She was nicked plenty of times from trying to avoid making contact from every lash; so she thought of a way to get through this while trying to get around many of his lashes. She began by pulling out her hidden sai swords. Then she started cutting the whip, scissor-style, by laying the blades in a criss-cross position, then pulling them apart. It made that neat metal sliding against metal sound every time she cut. She did this just so she can reach him and land a hit or two to knock the whip from his hand, which became her little goal. Also, since Kurama was standing ground, this made things easier for her. But he saw that she was cutting every time the whip went near her, yet he began lashing some more, making the whip-work more complicated. Then the whip grew some more so cutting it became somewhat useless. But since Destiny never really knew how well Kurama actually fights, she didn't notice that he was also holding back. But she became curious.

"Are you holding back on me, Kurama?" she shouted over, still dodging and cutting.

"No!" he hesitated with his answer. Though he was holding back, he didn't want to say anything.

"Okay then...! But if you are..." Suddenly she ducked then somersaulted aside. "Don't! I mean it when I say 'give it your all!' Okay?" Then, she cut again, noticing that Kurama listened and made things harder. Shortly, he lashed one more time before he pulled back and began to charge with his rose whip at hand, dashing past her. Her guard was on high as she switched to the defensive side and stood her ground, watching his every move. He began lashing at her while running around. This made it less possible for her to get his whip away from him. But it would go on this way for a while, with him dashing around her and striking the whip; she would then slice the whip before it made any contact. This repeated over and over. Until one sword was knocked off from her grip. As she reached for her weapon, Kurama lashed again and the whip wrapped around her wrist. The thorns pricked her skin, causing her to drop the other sword. Suddenly, it squeezed and lifted her up by the wrist, twisting her around so that it wrapped itself around her waist. Then the whip tightened around her.

"Will you forfeit now or will you forfeit later?" he said with a grin.

"Very funny. But how will never do?" She began to squirm but the whip only tightened its grip. "Ow! Let go of me. Right NOW!"

"Sorry, but never sounds fine by me," he replied, grinning again. She yelped from the prickling of the thorns. Only one hand was free since the other was still wrapped. But it was useless to try to reach for her other hidden weapon, a wakizashi (like a small katana), it was covered with the whip.

"So... are you going to just let met sit here while you wait for me to give up?"

"No.........well...Maybe...............Okay yes, I will. But... letting you hang there like that WILL waste a lot of time..."

"Yeah... it WILL won't it?............ow, ow, ow. Make your stupid decision already okay?! Or are you doing this on purpose?!"

"So I'm back to no, I won't let you just sit there until you give up."

"Ow, ow, ow, owie........rrr. AND..."

"So I'll just have to force you to quit or win this myself." Suddenly the whip wrapped her up a bit more and squeezed harder and tighter. Destiny let out a short scream. That was when she began to glow a white shade. The glowing then became slightly blinding, until it ended. Everyone stopped what they were doing and just stared at Destiny. Since Kurama was blankly staring at her, she took advantage of this and pulled out the hidden wakizashi from the loosening grip of the whip. She continued on like her sudden glowing hadn't affected her in any way, then she cut the whip and fell, landing on her feet. She straightened up and noticed everyone staring at her.

"What is everyone looking at?" she asked slightly irritated. "What the... my voice. It's changed!" She noticed her voice had changed; it was slightly off to a different sound. "La, la, la, la, laaa." She tested her voice. "Okay, what's going on?" She looked around and noticed she was wearing different clothing. She was wearing looser clothing and was able to move more in them, she also had a red sash tied around her waist. As she tugged on the sash, she was looking down and noticed a long, bushy tail that was waving left to right. She caught it and felt that it was her tail; it had brick-red fur with a white tip. Then something buzzed by her ears and they twitched. She felt around and found two fuzzy and pointed ears. She didn't see them but they were also brick red with white tips. "What happened to me? Why do I have a tail and pointed ears?"

"You're in your demon form, Destiny!" her mother yelled.

"My demon form?" she yelled back, "Well let me take myself out for a test drive..."

Then she turned back to Kurama, who was awestricken from what he saw. The love he had long ago when he was Youko Kurama was back, Destiny. Well, Youko Destiny. He began to remember the night he left her, the night he died, he had vowed to return to her one day that night. He remembered everything; from the moment he told her to stay behind for he didn't want any harm done to her; to the moment when they spoke their last words together. He remembered other memories. He even remembered the night they first met.

The first they met wasn't exactly a happy meeting. Youko Kurama and Kuronue were leading another raid in the Makai. But one thing stopped that raid from being successful. This something was planned by a small, secret group of powerful demons that despised Youko Kurama; they wanted to end him and his notorious ways. The leader picked out an innocent, beautiful, yet powerful female for this plan of his. She also had to have distaste for bandits. This female ended up being Destiny (youko). She was well known for many things, like her beauty, intellect, and power; furthermore, she didn't like bandits... why? Her mother was killed by a group of them when she was young. Anyhow, she was practically perfect for this plan. So soon, she was cornered, captured (which wasn't easy), and taken to the leader. Then the leader somehow persuaded her into joining him and his little 'association', then telling Destiny of his plans. But when he told her, he never made it sound like he was using her. If he ever did tell her in that way (and using her was his true intention) she would have found a way to leave the group because he knew that females, such as Destiny, hate to be used as an instrument to cause a downfall of any sort. (Think of her as someone who believes that females aren't always the weaker gender and shouldn't be taken advantage of for that reason) Anyway, the leader asked Destiny for her help into stopping a group of thieves and bandits that was lead by Youko Kurama from raiding a castle. "You will fight with Youko Kurama, kill him or don't kill him, it doesn't matter to me. You just have to slow him down while we take care of the rest... But killing would be a better option... it's you're choice though." She agreed. Though she didn't see why he wanted her and only her to fight just Youko Kurama and him only, he's the one who hated the fox, right? And plus, she wasn't the type to kill. At least he gave her a choice.

Soon, the night of Youko's raid came along and battles broke out. Destiny found the kitsune.

---Flash Back---

"So... you must be the legendary bandit... Youko Kurama." Destiny said coolly, stepping up to face him from a distance. She had a smirk on her face with her honey-gold eyes fixed on his.

"It's me alright..." He said emotionlessly. He was studying her and her physique. He saw a pretty, young, female kitsune; with long brown hair, honey-gold eyes, brick-red tail and ears with white tips. She had a lean build, so he assumed she was the agile type; she was also calm with her words, she must be the confident type too, but not cocky; she didn't seem to have any weapon in sight, so he assumed she had one hidden, or not, she might just be able to fight real well. "You're Destiny. Am I not right?"

"Oh, you're right." She stepped closer. "But... I am also ANOTHER reason why this raid WILL NOT be successful." Her hands were hanging to her side, ready to pull out her hidden weapon, not just yet though.

"Oh are you sure about that?" He didn't let her appearance fool him.

"Listen I'm not the cocky type... I just know that this place is already surrounded with guards and traps are set all over. So your little raid will definitely not be happening." She stepped closer. "And I'm also here... slowing the progress down... see? I'm at it right now."

"Then I guess I'll just have to keep you from doing that." Then he moved into a fighting stance, transforming a rose he suddenly had into a whip, yeah, the thorny one. He began to whip at her, but she dodged it. Their fight had begun. It was quick, but it lasted long. At one point, Youko was able to catch Destiny with the whip and she was wrapped up in it with the thorns puncturing her everywhere. But one hand was free, he didn't notice though. The whip lifted her up and took her closer to Youko. "So why would a pretty kitsune such as yourself be here to stop me? You're helping THEM aren't you?"

"I'm actually one of THEM..." She glared at him as she hung there, hiding her free hand.

"Well then you're wasting your time, especially with them. Females like you should be off doing other things." That remark made her furious. This fox was practically telling her that she, as a female, shouldn't have a place in battle. That's when she reached for her hidden weapon, her wakizashi, and cut the whip(What a coincidence, that sounds familiar doesn't it?). She dropped and landed before him.

"And what did you mean by that?" She asked, grinding her teeth. Then they began fighting again. It was more elaborate this time, especially since she was very upset and was trying to prove his remark wrong. The fight continued for several more minutes; both inflicting serious damage on the other. But by the end of it, both had severe injuries and were exhausted. The leader and his group were retreating just as the bandits were. Destiny was too injured to join them immediately so she tried calling out for some kind of help. The leader approached, but he sneered to her, saying that they have no more use for her anymore. That's when he left and abandoned her, this was part of his plan, but she didn't know that of course. So she sat there, feeling betrayed and angry. Youko Kurama was still there too. He stood up and approached her, limping. "What do YOU want?" She questioned, glaring at him, still sitting on the ground. He just stared down at her, with pity in his cold eyes. She saw the pity but didn't say anything. Then, Kuronue appeared.

"Youko Kurama, what are you still doing here? Everyone else left." He was still approaching the two. That's when he saw her. "Oh, who is this, kitsune?" Then he realized that these two were fighting earlier. "Ah... the girl. It looks like you two put up a good fight..."

"You catch on pretty quickly. But I HAVE a name, you know..." Then she stood up slowly, holding her injured right arm. She was still holding onto her wakizashi with her right hand but pointing her weapon at him didn't happen. It would have hurt just to do so. Then Youko Kurama turned around to leave. Kuronue then had an idea and stopped him.

"Hey, can we keep her?" he whispered to Youko Kurama.

"Why?"

"Well... she's strong and she could really help us out on a raid...err... next time though..."

"Didn't you see the girl and I were fighting? She wanted to stop the raid!"

"Well, people change. She might hate you now, but eventually she'll warm up."

Youko Kurama then began mumbling. "Fine... we'll take her in... But it won't be my fault if she turns on us!"

"She won't turn on us..."

"Heh, good luck. I'm going ahead..." Youko Kurama began walking ahead, still limping.

"I'll catch up with you shortly..." Then he turned back to Destiny and smiled. "Hi, I'm Kuronue."

"So?" She gave him an attitude with the non-optional glare; she made sure that he knew his presence wasn't welcome.

"Uh... Well, you're going to need to remember that since we're going to take you in as our own."

"Is this a pity offer? Cause I don't need YOU to pity ME and I'm NOT going to come with you."

"Well you're a little stubborn. I just want to help... (sighs) You're going to hate me even more for this." Then he picked her up abruptly and slung her over his shoulder. This took her by surprise. He knew about her wakizashi but he figured she wouldn't try anything harsh... well, not yet at least. She was too busy yelling at him.

"Hey! You are going to put me down! Ugh! Let go of me! NOW!" She was beating his back with her fists. But he didn't care, nor did he put her down. As she continued with her demands, Kuronue caught up with Youko Kurama. She was still yelling by then, but she stopped immediately when she remembered her wakizashi was still at hand. Kuronue noted that she suddenly seemed to have given in. But he was wrong; she was about to stab him in the back and was already positioning to do so. "He-heh..."

"Oh no you don't... give me that." Youko Kurama saw her and snatched the wakizashi using his rose whip.

"What the... Hey! Give that back!"

"See Kuronue? She's a little backstabber." He began to smirk, amusingly dangling her weapon before her. She just gave him an evil glare and ignored the dangling wakizashi. She knew about the little game he's going to play if she ever reached for it.

"Thanks." Then they continued into the forest, with Destiny beating on Kuronue's back. "Your name's Destiny isn't it?"

---Flash back over (pretty long huh?)---

Of course, the raid wasn't successful because of what Destiny said. The castle was surrounded with guards and the leader and his 'association' was there; then there were traps all over the place, so the thieves couldn't get in. And because of all this, the bandits moved on, with Destiny as a new member; sort of. She wasn't happy for a few days, but she did consider the fact that she did make friends with Kuronue (somehow) and a young water demon named Marina (what a coincidence, no? and yes, she's a girl). She helped Destiny get better from her injuries. As for Youko Kurama, she and him weren't exactly the best of friends; more like, still enemies. He didn't even know why he let Kuronue talk him into keeping Destiny and taking her in as one of their own. 'She's going to be a real pain in the tail to have around...' he constantly thought. But it wasn't Destiny's fault she was having a bad few days. She was still upset that the leader just abandoned her like that; she was also upset with Youko Kurama for taking her weapon and not giving it back... after a long time.

Meanwhile, the leader would send a spy to check on Destiny and see how things were going along. He was hoping that since Destiny and Youko Kurama were from the complete opposite sides of the spectrum, even though they had several things in common, they would fight and argue constantly. Then soon, both will finally snap and they'll fight once again. But this time, with a victor. He was hoping that the victor would be Destiny. Unfortunately for him, the two only argued constantly, they never started a fight to kill the other. It was obvious that he didn't know that Destiny wasn't the killing type; she didn't kill unless it was necessary or if it was for the sake of her life... but she never told him that. Then, as things turned for the worse for the leader, over time, Destiny and Youko Kurama began liking each other... soon they fell in love. His plan had backfired. Especially when she began helping with the robberies. He should have seen this coming, but he didn't.

As for the Youko Kurama and Destiny... they grew to be very close to one another.

* * *

pure-thornless-rose: Well that conludes another chapter of Hope in Destiny! Did you like it?  
Blizzard: I did... except the deal part... if Kuwabara suggested the kissing and I was there the moment he said that... I would have bitten him so hard in the--  
Destiny: ahem...  
Blizz: Eh-heh... leg?  
Destiny: That's what I thought...  
p-t-rose: Anyways... Kurama's still in the middle of his match with Destiny, see who wins their round. See ya soon in Chapter 5! Please review too, okay? I need to know what you think! Bye-Bye! . 


	5. In the End of the Day

pure-thornless-rose: Hi there! Did you notice I added something to the title? Oh and I apologize for the VERY long wait. But school had begun for me and I wasn't able to get on very often.  
Blizzard:Yep... she's very sorry. And I'm glad to be back.(stretches)  
pure-thornless-rose: Yeah... Anyway, here's the new chapter! Enjoy!  
Blizzard: Oh and don't forget: Pure-thornless-rose doesn't own YYH and any of it's characters. Just her Orginal Characters and her story.

* * *

Hope in Destiny, Merged Souls  
Chapter 5: In the End of the Day

By: me, MKR! Pure-thornless-rose

Kurama became flooded with memories upon seeing her again. She looked the same as she did long ago.

Then he remembered that he was still in the midst of a training match with Destiny.

He could only wish that she remembered so quickly, but she already began attacking. Destiny was speeding towards him with tremendous speed. But he used his plant manipulating ability and shortly, the cut pieces of his whip rooted into the ground and grew into thorny vines that whipped wildly. These became an obstacle for her to get around. Unfortunately for Destiny, the vines were just about everywhere. She figured that cutting them would only make more vines, so she had no choice but to try to get past them without cutting. She eventually got through and the two were fighting again. She was somewhat more of a challenge to fight with in her demon form. But as they continued fighting, Destiny suddenly stepped onto a vine and it wrapped itself around her ankle, keeping her in one place. But she was too busy trying to fight off Kurama to cut the vine. She was also too busy to even mind the constricting of the vines' thorns and their pricking on her ankle. But fortunately, she was able to kick Kurama off, pull out her wakizashi, and then cut herself loose. This fight was a very long one and will probably be longer; so Destiny had an idea.

"Kurama," Destiny called out. "Maybe we can make this end a little sooner. This match will surely last the whole day you know." She sheathed her wakizashi.  
"What do you have in mind?" He stopped and stood ground.  
"The first one whose back is to the ground loses. How does that sound?"  
"I can agree with that proposition. But are you wiling to take that risk with all my vines here, every single one of them, out to get you?"  
"I'm willing enough. I think I've taken bigger risks before."  
"Then let's go...!" he said with a grin.

Instantly, they take off. Kurama made several attempts to trip Destiny by using his rose whip. But Destiny dodged most of the time, only getting nicked a few times from every dodge attempt. As for the ground vines, she ran and jumped around all of them, making her way to a large clear area in the north of the yard. But before she went any closer, he lashed with the whip and caught her ankle then dragged her closer when she was felled to her stomach. The whip picked her up and hurled her down to the ground. But she turned over before her back hit it and she absorbed the impact with her arms. Quickly, she jumped up, pulled onto the whip wrapped around her ankles and tried pulling him closer; but he pulled back. A short game of bloody tug-of-war played until she gave in from the thorns digging into her skin and Kurama pulled on the whip. She fell backwards and onto her bottom (phew!). Then, as much as it stung her hands to do so, she pulled out her wakizashi and sliced the whip off her ankle, again. She quickly continued for the clear space. She reached it, knowing that he would also follow since he did. Continuing to run with him on her tail, she then made a sudden stop. Being so close behind, he ran into her and stumbled. She in turn, stood firmly into the ground and shoved backwards so that he would fall backwards and she didn't. Quickly and before he was even able to stand firmly himself, she crouched and swept him off the ground with a sweeping kick. He fell off his feet and fell to his back with a thud.

She won the match.

"I should have seen that coming..." He said as he lay there on his back.  
"You shouldn't have been running so close behind."

She smiled and offered an outreached hand. He took it and stood up and dusted himself off. Botan came in and announced the winner of the training match. This training day was like a mini tournament; it gave Destiny a taste of what the real thing would be like. So Destiny/Youko Destiny advanced to a match with her mother, in her youkai form. Their round had a good fight, not too long and it was not short. But her mother won and advanced to the next round. Mrs. Akiyama then fought her next round with her husband, Mr. Akiyama. She won again. Her next opponent was Hiei. This round was a little long and by the end of it, there was no exact winner. In other words, there was a draw. They both wielded a katana and were both excellent in using them; and though Hiei was extremely fast, she had endurance and lightning reflexes. This was a draw mainly because they both nearly cut each other's heads off and at the same exact time. Both blades were against both necks. Hiei frowned upon this and put a scowl on, Mrs. Akiyama had a pleased smirk on. They just had this incredible and quickly paced, long fight and it ended with a mere draw. It's no wonder why Hiei seemed displeased. He could have cut her head clean off her neck... But then again, his would be gone too; and if it wasn't and he was left as the victor and sole survivor of the fight, he would be in trouble... by a lot of people.

Anyhow, it was a draw and there were no re-matches. Hiei wasn't going to waste any more time on a re-match that just might end the same way; he stormed off the field before anyone could decide on it too.

For the remaining of the day, the guys stayed a while longer. Destiny, on one hand, was still in her youkai form and she became curious as to how the rest of her looked. So after everyone entered the house, she ran into her room and stood before the tall mirror on her wall.

Downstairs, Kurama watched the kitsune exit the room. He had the need to go and talk to her and tell her about Youko Kurama. So he slipped out of the room and followed her secretively, leaving the other three and Botan with Destiny's parents.

Meanwhile, Destiny was standing before the mirror. She couldn't believe what she saw before her in the mirror. The girl in her dream the night before was right there, looking back at her as HER reflection. Then the dream entered her mind as a flashback. She gazed into the mirror and touched her cheek. The honey-gold eyes and mahogany brown hair were like what the girl had, what she had. She dropped to her knees and stared at her lap. Then it hit her-- along with a small flood of memories-- it hit her.

"I'm not Destiny Ayami Akiyama; I'm Destiny, the kitsune once famous for so many things. But I threw all that away for love. I've been at the back of her mind for the last sixteen years, regenerating from that damned battle with THEM! But I seem fine now. I must have merged into the unborn child with another soul. Being the weaker soul from that fight, I must have been cast aside. That's the reason why I forgot about everything."

"_You know I find it quite interesting that we both have the same names... What a coincidence, no? "  
_"_Destiny... You're... at the back of my mind?"  
_"_This seems to be what's happening. Quite a cramped place, the back of your head."  
_"_And what's THAT supposed to mean? I have a small brain?"  
_"_No, it's just that you know so much knowledge."  
_"_I've lived for 255 years. What do you expect, young soul?"  
_"_So you are 239 years older than me... and we share the same body. Freaky, you're practically my other half, my counterpart. Err, something like that."  
_"_Yes. Hm? Now how did I get here and know exactly where to go?"  
_"_We've shared the same mind of ONE body. Everything I know, you know and vice versa."  
_"_I see... Now, I smell something."  
_"_It's Kurama's scent. I can smell it too."  
_"_He smell's like, like... roses?"  
_"_Heheh... I like that smell. I like roses."  
_"_Yes, as do I. But, the smell was from a boy? How odd..."  
_"_What's so odd about him smelling like roses? I find it quite alluring."  
_"_Well, rose boy's scent is getting stronger."  
_"_I think he's right before our door."  
_"_OUR?"  
_"_Just answer it... And yes. It's our door, our room. We share the same lives now."  
_"_How generous of you... well... I can see why. We're stuck together."  
_"_Yes and I do like you being here... now, the door. Answer it..."  
_"_He's about to knock...."_

Kurama quietly stepped up to her door. He raised an arm and was about to knock, until he heard a voice call from the other side.

"You can come in, Kurama," she said before he could even knock.

It caught him off guard, but he opened the door and entered, shutting it behind him silently. The room was dim. It was nighttime already and the full moon was the only source of light in the room. She was still kneeling before the mirror on the floor. She looked at him from the mirror.

"What is it?" she asked to his shadow.  
"I need to talk to you," he said as he stepped closer to her, "There's someone who also wants to see you..."

Suddenly a glowing aura (the same as Destiny's) came to him. It lit up the room until it faded, then only the moon light shown. Kurama wasn't there. But there was still a figure in the shadows of the room and a different scent was in the air. Destiny looked into the mirror and breathed in through her nose. The scent she picked up was so familiar. But the sight she saw in the mirror clarified everything. The figure stepped out and a man with silver hair, gold eyes, fox ears and a fox's tail stood there.

"_Did Kurama just change into that guy? Who is he?"  
_"_Youko Kurama..."  
_"_YOUKO KURAMA... KURAMA."  
_"_That explains the roses and the rose whip..."  
_"_KURAMA... YOUKO KURAMA. Are—were—are they the same person? Are you listening?"  
_"_Youko... Kurama."_

Youko Destiny was speechless. Even to Destiny, the voice in her head. She stood up and continued to look into the mirror. Her eyes had widened. A bigger flood of memories rushed in until she was able to remember just about everything. She was silent. Youko Kurama stepped closer.

"Destiny. Do you remember me? Who I am?" he asked her and stepped closer. But she said nothing. She just stared at his reflection. Then he lowered his head and stepped back and turned around, slowly making his way to the balcony door. "Then you don't remember me... you've forgotten..."

"...Silly fox Youko Kurama," she suddenly said, smiling. She turned to face him and he did too. She ran to him, wrapping her arms around his neck and burying her face in his chest. "I remember. Of course I do. So don't worry about that." She lifted her face and gazed into his golden eyes. "I'm so happy to see you..."

"And I to you." He had his arms around her waist and a smile across his face. Then he pulled her in to a soft kiss. She deepened it but someone began knocking on the door. It was Hiei and the foxes could smell him.

"Come in, Hiei." Youko Destiny answered to the knock, not leaving Youko Kurama's arms. Hiei walked in and found them holding each other.

"I knew there was a reason to knock..."  
"Yes... so how did you find this room?" The question struck Youko Destiny's mind.  
"The same way he did—he followed somebody."  
"Well you're open today, Hiei." Youko Kurama frowned a bit, tail waving about irritably.  
"I just wanted to see what your sneaky human side was up to." He too became irritated. "But now that I see—I'm leaving... Hn." With that, he turned to the door and walked out, saying something before he shut the door. "This never happened..."

"Now where were we?" Youko Kurama pulled Destiny back into his arms. She giggled and looked back into his eyes. She cupped his cheek with her hand as he leaned in.  
"Kisses later you love ham." She giggled when he lifted his head and blinked in confusion.  
"Later?" His heart sank.  
"Just later." Then she rested her head on his chest. Things went silent.

"_Should we tell him?" Destiny said from the back of Youko Destiny's mind.  
_"_Tell him what?"  
_"_That we're double-souled."  
_"_You have a name for our condition already?"  
_"_Yeah, I had to keep myself busy while you two were making mushyness. Anyhow, should we?"  
_"_No..."  
_"_Why not? He has two sides also."  
_"_But does he have two souls?"  
_"_No..."  
_"_There's bliss in ignorance and I don't want him to have to choose between us. It would break his heart. I don't want him to be sad. His human side is quite taken by you too."  
_"_Suichi?"  
_"_Yes, the boy. You're quite taken by him as well."  
_"_I am?"  
_"_Like how I've fallen in love with the man—you're falling for the boy. It's all over your face when you're with him."  
_"_I'll feel **very** guilty when he finds out."  
_"_I will too. It's like lying to him and I've never done that. Even when we were enemies."  
_"_You two were enemies once?"  
_"_Yes, you can search through my memories if you want to know more... just do your best to avoid the personal ones, the VERY personal ones."  
_"_I'll take that as a warning as well..."_

"Destiny, what are you thinking of?"  
"Decisions... important ones."  
"Like?"  
"Don't worry about it..." The she took a deep sigh and she left his arms. A thought struck her mind. "There's something that happened 17 years ago that I want to remember, but can't remember. It's something that happened months before I was killed. What was it?" Then she walked to the mirror and ran her fingers down her image. "I have to know..."  
"You were killed a year after I was? What happened?"  
"The leader of that little society that always wanted to kill you. That's what happened. He found two very strong demons and sent them after me. He should have come after me himself... I couldn't fight off both of them at the same time. So I sent Marina off somewhere to safety, on her own I think, or was it with someone? That thing I can't remember, it's there too. Anyway, I sent her off so she couldn't get hurt while I stayed back and fought. But they outnumbered me by one extra demon and... here I am. I hope Marina's still well."  
"She's strong, very strong even. She's the only one who didn't die out of you, her, Kuronue, and me. I'm sure she's doing great on her own."  
"Yeah... but something tells me she's not on her own."  
"What do you mean?"  
"That thing I can't remember. I feel that something has been erased from my memories." She began searching her mind but nothing came up. "Can't I get a clue?"  
"I think you should put that aside for now... whatever that is."  
"Sorry... I can't help but think that that thing is important, very important. Oh well... Whatever it is, it's with Marina." Then she walked to the bed and sat down, she was followed by Youko Kurama.

Then silence, just pure silence.

"—Hey Destiny, I suddenly have the urge to go steal something..." Youko Kurama suddenly said out of the blue. Then both Destiny and Youko Destiny sweat dropped. "Do you?"  
"Youko Kurama...!"  
"What?"

* * *

p-t-rose: Well there ya go! Did ya like it?  
Blizz: ... I kinda fell asleep somewhere in the middle...  
p-t-rose: well you're a lot of help...  
Listen... the next chapter might take a long time to be posted up as well. If you have any questions or anything to say or suggest, ask or say it in a review to me. Or you can email me! My mail box probably has a couple spiderwebs in it now and some mail would be nice.  
Send email only for the purpose of this story... and **maybe** a different subject... And my email can be found in my bio.  
REVIEW okay? 

BYE!


	6. You're Bipolar?

pure-thornless-rose: Hey there everyone! Here's the 6th chapter! Oh and thanx for the reviews! I love the positive feedback!   
Blizzard: YAWN wow, getting in anotherchapter took a while.   
pure-thornless-rose: No... not really. I think. Ooh hey! Do you like the title? It used to be "Problems with Changing'' but I came up with this one. Oh and I'm **not** making fun of bipolar people okay?   
Blizzard: Lemme do the disclaimer... pure-thornless-rose does not own anything YYH or YYH related, not its characters, nothing!Enjoy!

( - ) Youko Destiny's thoughts   
( ) Destiny's thoughts--and sometimes the other characters' thoughts.

* * *

Hope in Destiny, Merged Souls   
Chapter 6: You're Bipolar?   
By: me, MKR! Pure-thorn-less-rose 

"Youko Kurama, we can't go out and steal things around here...!"   
"Why not?"   
"Because! We just can't! It's wrong!"   
"You've never complained the last time we went out on a raid."   
"Well that was last time! In Makai!"   
"So... What about it?"   
"Isn't your conscious bothering y—no, who am I kidding... Okay... Isn't your _human_ side bothering you?"   
"No... maybe... ... okay he is! _Suichi_ Kurama is nagging at the thought!"   
"Wow... you're bipolar..."   
"NO! It's just that I keep having second thoughts! My human side has a rather large conscious! How bout you? Are you bipolar?"   
"No..."

_"Yeah..."   
__- "Shut up..."_

"I have problems..." he sighed and looked at his lap.   
"Ohhhh... don't worry my fox! I'm here for support!" she said, smiling brightly and patting his back.   
"Sure..."

Knock, knock, knock! Suddenly there was a knock on the door.

"Come on in mother!"

She was right. It was Destiny's mother.

"Wait, I really think I should change back—crap..."

Too late, Mrs. Akiyama, Kioko, opened the door and stepped in.

"Destiny I—oh? Who are you?" Kioko suddenly recognized the silver fox sitting next to her daughter. "Wait! It's YOU!"   
"I knew it would come to this..." Youko Kurama hit his forehead.   
"WHAT ARE YOU DOING HERE? YOU THIEF!"   
"Mother...! Calm down..." Youko Destiny stood up.   
"Why?! It's Youko Kurama! The notorious bandit!"   
"Well actually I prefer legendary, bu-"   
"OUT!"   
"What?"   
"I SAID **OUT**!"   
"MOTHER! He died so many years ago!"   
"What?"   
"You heard me. He died. 17 years ago."   
"It's true, what she's saying. Suichi Minamino is my reincarnation."

So Destiny took a deep breath and explained everything to Mrs. Kioko. Afterwards, she apologized to Youko Kurama and left them alone. The two took a deep breath.

"Well that was close..."   
"Yeah... she nearly kicked you out."   
"Well that's what I get for being a bandit."   
"You know what? I think we should go downstairs."

So they exited her room and headed downstairs and towards the living room where everyone was supposedly in. Unfortunately, their current forms slipped their minds and Mr. Akiyama, Roko, bumped into them and immediately recognized the silver fox.

"Oh crap—not again." Youko Kurama said. "How could I have forgo—oof!"

Suddenly, Mr. Roko had him pinned against the wall in a split second, and hard. Ouch. He had also switched into his wolf form, black tail fur standing on end.

"Whoa there Mr. Akiyama..." Youko Kurama said calmly.   
"What are you doing in my home? With her?" He growled.   
"FATHER!" Youko Destiny protested, trying to pull his clutches from the fox. But his grip was very strong, too strong for her. "Stop that now!"   
"Are you crazy Destiny?! Don't you know who this is?"   
"Kurama."   
"YOUKO Kurama—wait. Did you say Kurama only?"   
"Well... yes..."   
"Here, let me clear this out for you."

Then Youko Kurama motioned for Mr. Roko to let him go. Once he did, he stood straight and began concentrating with little effort and a quick cloud of smoke arose and disappeared. Suichi Kurama was there instead of Youko Kurama.

"See?"   
"But...how?"   
"I'm a demon reincarnate. Youko Kurama died seventeen years ago, sir."   
"Hmm... I see. And I apologize for that, Kurama." Mr. Roko said as he changed back.   
"Offense not taken, sir."   
"Uh... guys... how do you do that?" Youko Destiny laughed nervously.   
"Shape shifting for the first time today and you don't know how to shape shift back..." Mr. Roko smirked and leaned against the wall. "Just concentrate and think about your next form."

So she followed his directions. But nothing happened.

"It didn't work..." Mr. Roko looked concerned. "Come, let's find your mother."

---In the kitchen---

Mmmm... the scent of miso soup, rice, and more food that was cooking was in the air...

"Kioko! Our daughter is having some problems with shape shifting."   
"Oh? But how? All kitsune can shape shift. And Roko here was born with the ability—many wolves from Makai can't do that...so why can't you?"   
"That I don't know..."

_"Maybe because we're two different souls..."_   
_- "And it probably takes more effort to switch between the two..."   
_"_So if that's the case... then what's my **real** form..."   
__- "Something between a wolf and kitsune..."   
__"Right... I wonder if my parents noticed..."   
__- __"Most likely..."_

"Maybe you need to concentrate more..." Mr. Roko chimed in.   
"Maybe." Mrs. Kioko agreed. She and her husband eyed each other suspiciously, as if they figured out something about Destiny. Destiny noticed.

_- "Oh they're onto something alright..."   
__"They_ _do know huh...?   
_"Then I'll concentrate some more... then..." 

(Exasperating sigh) So she tried concentrating more...

Poof! Tada! It worked!

Destiny was back and Youko Destiny was now in the back of her mind.

"Boy I'm glad to be out!" Destiny said as she stretched.   
"Out?"   
"Uh—I mean..." Destiny began to stutter. "Pfft... you know me...! I like the... outdoors?"   
"But we're inside..." Kurama said strangely.

Awkward silence... and not to mention crickets...

Destiny began to laugh nervously. Everyone present in the kitchen looked at her strangely.

_- "Great... nice going my younger counterpart... I thought our current state was strictly hush-hush... Now they're all one step closer..."   
__"Oh don't be silly! They're **all** not going to find out..."   
__- "Uh huh..."   
__"Okay... maybe just my parents..."   
__- "Um hum... Well you're going to have to get yourself out of this on your own 'cause..."   
__"Because why?"   
__- "Because **you're** the one out there..."   
__"Some support system I have..."   
__- "Not much can save you now... I'm sorry to say..."   
__"Damn..."_

"Yumm... that smells good!" Yusuke said as he abruptly entered the kitchen. Destiny, her parents, and Kurama looked to where he was.   
"Phew..." Destiny took a sigh of relief.   
"I knew I smelled something good in here." Kuwabara followed Yusuke. Hiei quietly entered afterwards.

"Greetings everyone..." Blizzard entered through the doggie door and sat down. "Guess who's back?"

Suddenly Botan entered carrying a large paper bag filled with some vegetables and fish.

"I'm back, Mrs. Kioko," she announced. "I'm surprised the market wasn't full tonight too." Then she placed the bag on the table. "So I was able to get everything on the list—oh. Hi again, everyone!" Apparently, Botan left the house for groceries...

_- "As if on cue, everyone entered the kitchen."   
__"Boy do you have that right... But what were the chances of that?"_

Ooops... Those thoughts were suddenly heard by Hiei. He looked at Destiny suspiciously. Destiny spotted him and mentally panicked.

_"Oh crap..." Her eyes widened.   
__- "Hiei..."   
__"Why Destiny... are you talking to yourself in your head? Hmm?" He smirked.   
__"No..."   
__"So why do I hear **two** different voices in there?"   
__"I'm... bipolar?"   
__"Hn... I doubt that... I **highly** doubt that..."   
__- "Shut it fire demon..."   
__"Please don't tell anyone!"   
__"And why would I do that for you?"   
__- "Because we will personally buy you ten containers of sweet ice...!"   
__"We will?"   
__- "Yes..."   
__"You drive a hard bargain..."   
__- "And plus... I knew you for so long, Hiei... We're practically siblings."   
__"Damn you Youko Destiny..."   
__- "Thanks, 'brother'...!"_

Suddenly, Hiei walked out of the kitchen while glaring at Destiny. He just let Youko Destiny bribe him again. The last time was long, long ago, before she met Youko Kurama...

* * *

p-t-rose: The end! For this chapter that is! Come back for the next chapter okay? Oh and should Kurama have a totally separate side(Youko Kurama, he speaks in the back of his head and they switch places occasionally)?   
Blizz: Just like how Destiny and Youko Destiny are... And by the way... REVIEW too!   
p-t-rose: Tell me what YOU think okay? See you all soon? Yes? Okay! Bye! 


	7. The Trusted ExConvict

Pure-thornless-rose: Hello there! Here's my 7th chapter! I'm so happy…  
Blizzard: Yes… hi. (YAWN) Again…  
Pure-thornless-rose: Well you seem a little _out of it_…  
Blizzard: So?  
Pure-thornless-rose: Eh… Forget it. Listen reader person, lady/guy, person, you. As I said earlier, here's chapter 7! I hope you like this one. I'm introducing a new original character today, even though I was supposed to introduce _her_ in the next chapter, but why not now? I've been typing _sort of_ along with my writing for this story already anyway. I've noticed how I've taken a lot of things out from the original writing. I've also decided that _maybe_ Kurama should stay single-minded for this story. But I'm willing to change that if you want, you just have to tell me. In fact, I won't mind any _constructive_ _criticism_ from any of you. (Remember: - Y. Destiny's Thoughts) Oh and this chapter's mainly dialogue, thought you might want to know, if not, oh well 'cause now you do and there's nothing anyne of you can do about it becau---  
Blizzard: Just scroll down and read! sheesh...

* * *

Hope in Destiny, Merged Souls  
Chapter 7: A Trusted Ex-Convict/Criminal/Fugitive… 

By pure-thornless-rose (hi!)

---Koenma's Office---

It was another stressful day in Koenma's office. He had been stamping all kinds of papers non-stop and more were bound to appear out of thin air—or at least the blue ogre would have to bring in more himself.

"Arrgh! When will the flow of papers cease to arrive?!" Koenma scowled.

"Well, actually, sir, here's the last two for today…"

"Oh really?" Koenma's face lifted.

"Uh… yeah…"

"Oh good!"

KNOCK, KNOCK!

"I'll get that…"

So the ogre did so and one of the random assistants stepped up and loaded him with a stack of papers that was at least a meter high.

"_Here's_ the last stack of the day sir…" she panted and took off.

Koenma stamped the last two he had before him and looked up.

"What the…!"

"Sorry, Koenma, sir, but it think _these_ are the last ones…" He then placed the stack of papers on the desk.

"WHAT?! NO!" Koenma yelled and twitched. "But I thought—that…"

"That's what I thought too…"

"Well maybe you should think less and check more!"

"I'm sorry Koenma, sir! I'll make sure next time!" The ogre insisted as he dropped to the floor and bowed to the prince.

"No matter…" Koenma sighed and clamed down. "When I finish this up… will you send me one of the intelligence agents? You know… the new one I recently put up on the job."

"But of course sir, I'll look for her right now…" He said as he stood up. "Meilin right? The one with multiple jobs?"

"Yes… her. The former fugitive…"

---Destiny's Home---

Hiei had just stormed out of the kitchen, glaring at Destiny. No one could think of a reason why he did this out of the blue… except for the girl he was glaring at and her other mental half. Destiny looked a little nervous and he passed by.

"So…" Yusuke broke the growing silence. "What was _that_ all about? No one said anything to him right?"

_- "I sure did…"_

"Not me…" Destiny replied.

"Kuwabara…" Yusuke turned to him as if he did say or do something.

"What?! Hey I didn't do anything! If I did, he would have threatened me or something like that!"

"You know he has a point there, Yusuke." Kurama agreed.

"Oh well…" Botan sighed. "He's _always_ like that so why should we bother? I mean Hiei's just another one of—guh… err, never mind."

Hiei had poked his head back into the kitchen and mentally yelled/threatened her. Then he disappeared once again. Kurama and Yusuke both lowered and shook their heads.

"You, Botan, need to learn how to keep your mouth shut at the right time…"

"You know how Hiei's like…" Kurama added.

"Whatever, you two…!" She scowled and stuck her tongue out at them. "Nya…"

"_So do we really have to go get Hiei **ten** containers of **ice** **cream**?"_

_- "Maybe…"_

"_Maybe…?"_

_- "Well the last time I bribed him, it was for an artifact, a **very** **rare** artifact that I owned that he wanted."_

"_What did you want for him to get it?"_

_- "Well… I said to him that if he wanted the artifact, he had to retrieve me one of the finest weapons made in the Makai, and it had to be a wakizashi too... my last one was broken so I took this chance to benefit from the exchange."_

"_So I guess Hiei doesn't like to have to submit to a bribe…?"_

_- "Actually, it was more of a **trade** rather than a **bribe**… to me that is. And plus, this is ice cream we're talking about, he won't expect something like **that** from someone like **me**…"_

_"So why did he **really **not say anything?"_

_- "Memories I guess..."_

"Well… okay," Mrs. Kioko started, "I need you all to follow Hiei's example and leave the kitchen at once! Except for Botan and Destiny… You two will be helping me with allthis cooking."

"Yes ma'am." The two girls answered in unison.

Then Mrs. Kioko showed/shoved everyone else out of the kitchen but Botan and her daughter. They continued the cooking and finished it up. Then they had the table set and everyone was seated. Dinner followed and everyone ate their fill. There were also no leftovers since Yusuke, Kuwabara, and Mr. Roko practically stuffed their faces with just about all the food on the table. Mrs. Kioko nearly had to force them to stop eating so fast before they choked on a fish bone or something.

I guess the ladies' cooking was very good.

---Koenma's Office---

Koenma was still finishing up some of the last of the papers that had been stacked up on his desk. All the while, the blue ogre was still in search for one of the _Spirit World Intelligence Agents _(SWIAs, totaly made-up isn't it...?). The one named Meilin.

"There! I'm all done!" Koenma announced out loud to himself. "Now all I have to do is wait for that ogre to get back here with Meilin…"

Koenma sighed and sat back in his seat and looked over some of the papers for any flaws. There were none. He put the papers aside and continued to wait…

"Now I really wish I wasn't done yet… just how long will he take to find that girl?" He fidgeted with his fingers and spun around on his chair in hopes to entertain himself.  
No such luck.  
But a thought struck him and he decided to check up on the girl's file. He went and searched for the file and pulled it out. It was fairly thick and it had many pages in it, several of with were criminal records…

Wait. Criminal records and she works as one of the SWIAs? Something just doesn't seem to add up here…  
But oh well… Koenma works in more ways than one, I guess.  
He continued to shuffle through her papers until he noticed the door was opening.

They were finally here… It's about time.

A girl with mid-length deep black hair and hazel-red eyes entered. She had a fit feminine build and was also on the petite side; about Hiei's eye level was her eye level. She looked like a fifteen year old human girl and for some reason, she looked tough and delicate at the same time. Oh yeah, and she was wearing a hooded white robe, but she didn't have the hood on; a white scarf was also wrapped around her neck that she pulled down from covering half her face. Koenma raised an eyebrow; this wasn't her usual attire.  
"You wanted me here sir?"

"Yes, I did. But firstly, why are you in those robes?"

"Because, Koenma, sir, I just got back from a mission… Remember? And if I didn't have some sort of disguise, I'd be here _much_ later." A slight attitude was in her tone. "That's probably why blue over here had some trouble finding me…" She pointed to the blue ogre behind her.

"Mission? Oh yes! The _Black Snake Society _mission. That's one of the reasons why I wanted you here.What information were you able to retrieve?"

"Well… I've found out that Matsimoto -the leader- hates you, Makai's scum, its lesser demons, its mid-class demons, you, your father, bandits and thieves, and did I mention _you_?"

"Well that's been verified from the several threats he's given me in the past…"

"Oh and the whole society has been up to more things other than wiping up Makai's dirty ends. Six of their members will be joining the up-coming tournament. They're after that artifact. Yes… and do you remember Munoto? The wolf demon you sent your detectives to so they could rescue our top SWI agents?"

"Yes… I do, of course. He ended up putting our new member in the infirmary… But it _was_ her first mission anyway… What about him?"

"Well… The Black Snake Society invited him into their association and he accepted. He's also one of the members who're entering the tournament."

"Hmm, another A-class in their team... that's no good. Do you know exactly which of the six are entering the tournament?"

"Yes… It's the leader, Matsimoto-the venomous snake, Munoto- the fire wolf, an ice dragon, a thunder dragon, an earth demon-a wolf or fox I think, and a winged wind demon… Sorry. I didn't get _their_ names."

"Good enough. Well done."

"As usual." Meilin agreed and finally decided to sit down. Her facial expression changed and looked concerned as she leaned forward. "Say… weren't you entering the detectives in that tournament to retrieve the Giving Power?"

"Yes. Why?"

"Well if you weren't paying attention, the Black Snakes' are entering _SIX_ of their members. Aren't you running short by _one_ member? And doesn't the tournament _require_ _six_ members to enter?"

"I know."

"So… ...What're you planning to do about that?"

"No need to fret, Meilin."

"I'm not fretting." She said flatly.

"Ok… Well I'm the prince of Spirit World and I know these things and what to do about them… Remember that. I already have _that_ covered anyway."

"So who's the new tournament entrée?"

"_YOU_."

"WHAT?!"

"Yes, you heard me. YOU are the new member."

"**WHAT**?!"

"Stop saying what, Meilin."

"Wha- But why? What about my other jobs? And that stupid human world school you put me in?"

"Meilin, you know as well as I do that those jobs are only in need on rare occasions. That's why I entrusted a couple of those to you. Furthermore..."

"I hate furthermore."

"FURTHERMORE… school won't be a problem, you go to the same one as the rest of them do and you're doing quite well there. They just don't know that you're enrolled in it."

"Well actually Kurama knows, he just doesn't know that I'm an SWIR, or a fire youkai… I've been suppressing my energy levels whenever I go to school. Everyone else thinks I'm a regular old _human_ student…"

"Okay, well before I forget. Do you have their current test scores and grades?"

"Y' know, you really must _love_ having the advantage over these guys by having me over there, right?"

"Yes, I do." He laughed. "I also want yours as well…"

"Huh?" she groaned. "Oh fine… I have theirs _and_ mine. But I don't have the newbie's since she just transferred into that school."

Then she set her bag before her and pulled out a small stack of papers with each of their names on it, but Destiny's. She handed them to Koenma and he looked through them.

"I was able to sneak into each of their teachers' computers—including mine—to print out what I needed. I'm quite impressed with what we've been getting so far… Except for the two numbskulls' but I'm sure they're improving…"

"I see." Koenma agreed with a satisfied look on his face. "Good job, Meilin."

"I'm only following orders, sir."

"You know, I'm really glad I gave you a chance to change yourself. Responsibility for demons such as yourself should be enough inthis case…"

"That's the only down side of it. _RESPONSIBILITY_."

"Indeed." Koenma smiled smugly. "You will be up for the tournament right?"

"Yes, sir, I will. I don't have much of a choice anyway…"

"Very well. I will formerly introduce you to them soon. You're dismissed, Meilin."

"See ya, then."

She waved and made her way to the door. She stopped.

"Sir… I'd like to thank you for giving me that chance and turn a new leaf. Bye..."

Then she exited, Koenma smiling warmly.

* * *

Pure-thornless-rose: Wowie... this should probably fill in a couple gaps, if there are any. This chapter also brings that tournament back on into the stoy (I nearly forgot all about it). Things are really starting to link togeher now aren't they?  
Bizzard: And we have ourselves a new member: Meilin, the S.W.I.A. and ex-convict.  
pure-thornless-rose: You can tell an S.W.I.A. is a completely made-up job, I think,I guess I had nothing better to do. Anyway, technically, an S.W.I.A., or Spirit World Intelligence Agent, goes out on missions and gathers very important information and shares it with Koenma, they also check up on the bigger enemies like the Black Snakes. But what's important is, is that Meilin used to be a very bad demon and has made a complete change of heart and works as an S.W.I.A.  
Blizz: Okie Dokie... readers, please review!  
Pure-thornless-rose: Yes! And please come back for the next chapter okay? Bye! 


	8. School Troubles

Pure-thornless-rose: Here's chapter 8! And let me tell you: I am SOOOO sorry for that long wait.  
Blizzard: You better be...  
Pure-thornless-rose: Don't be mean to me... I'll take you out of all this...  
Blizz: No you won't. You need me.  
pure-thornless-rose: Crappit, why'd I have to make you the smart one... Anyway... I'm sorry for making you wait so long for this chapter, I hope you like it.  
Blizz: Oh... and you know she doesn't own YYH and it's characters, right? ... ... RIGHT.  
pure-thornless-rose: Thanks! Enjoy!

* * *

Hope in Destiny, Merged Souls 

Chapter 8: School Troubles

By pure-thornless-rose

The new day arises yet again and this time… We will be focusing on Meilin! Yeshhhh indeed, we WILL (so not right away) be! Oh and remember, the gang doesn't know that Meilin works for Koenma; so she has to address Kurama as Suichi so that they don't suspect her. All right?

But let's skip all the way to lunch. The gang was seated in their usual spots and… yeah. Talk about the tournament came up, and retrieving the Giving Power as well. Kurama was sitting at the end of the table too. Making him easily spotted by many other students… err, girls.

I might as well rephrase that…

Kurama's easy prey for quickly obsessed girls…

"Hey there, Suichi…"

"Hi, cutie!"

Practically every other girl that passed by greeted or winked at him… Poor guy. And all he had to do was smile and greet them back before one of them blushed and squealed.

"So many girls seem… um… very… fond… of you…" Destiny whispered.

"It's kind of a bother really, but I still have to be polite… unfortunately." Kurama whispered back. "I wish they all just stopped…"

"No kiddin'" Yusuke added. "I'm already getting used to all of this—and that's just pathetic!"

"Well I guess the fox's charm burns strong… even after seventeen years following his death…" Kurama smirked.

"Huh—right…" Destiny retorted. "Just don't get loaded up about yourself… So cocky and self-centered…"

"Wha--?"

"That's right, you heard me, Kura—err, Suichi." Youko Destiny's influence kicked in to her. "You've kinda been that way back then…"

Then, for some reason, Destiny felt sadness. But she was still smiling.

_"Youko Destiny…"_  
"_Yes?"  
_"_You're a little melancholy, aren't you…?"  
_"_Is it affecting you? … Well, you must feel it too then, huh…?  
_"_Yeah."_

Destiny stood up, brining questioning looks to the gang.

"I need some fresh air."

"Somethin' wrong?" Kuwabara asked.

"Nothing, I'm fine." She smiled suddenly. "Thanks for your concern though." She sighed and made her way out. No smile appeared on anyone's faces, just confused ones.

A short sound of silence when she left.

"I'm going to go after her." Kurama spoke up suddenly. "I'll be back."

Then as soon as he left the vicinity to the gang, a small group of girls surrounded him. His face faltered and he sweatdropped.

"Hi, Suichi!"

"Hey! Suichi, how are you, today?"

"Ehh… Hi…! Ladies…!"

"Oh my god he called us ladies!" and "Did you hear that?" the girls squealed. One of them gasped.

_"Damn…"_  
"_Good luck talking to Destiny…"  
_"_Hiei… I'd do anything for these girls to go away from me right now…"  
_"_You're on your own, fox…"  
_"_Gee… thanks for the help…"  
_"_Anytime, free of charge by the way…"_

So Kurama's stuck in a circle of girls and all he could do was respond in some sort of way to their questions. He's basically dead meat… Like I said: He was easy prey…

---With Destiny---

"Oh look! The suns out!" Destiny smiled, trying to rid of that weird sadness.

She sighed and sat down on a nearby bench. But she never really stayed there for long…

"_You better head back in hear…"  
_"_Hiei? What's up?"  
_"_You'll see once you are inside."_

---Inside, Meilin's POV---

"OH…? Heh…" Meilin flinched at the site of her friend. _"Poor, poor, Kurama…"_

She shook her head and stepped up behind one of the girls, there were four of them too. Kurama saw his fellow classmate and friend, giving her a helpless look. She raised and eye brow and nodded.

"You know what, Suichi?" Meilin announced and stepped in. "I think I'm going to have to get some repellant for you—the strong kind that works best against girls who seriously need to get a life!"

One of the girls frowned. "Looks who's talking… Meilin. You, you're just jealous!"

"_Jealous_? _Me_? For _him_?" She gasped. "Ha! Don't flatter yourself…! I wouldn't go out with him even if he offered himself." She pointed at the defenseless.

"And what's _that_ supposed to mean?" Kurama sweat dropped again.

"Girls… leave him alone, will ya?"

"No, leave _us_ alone, Meilin." "Yeah, go bother someone else…"

"Looks like I'll be needing that really, REALLY strong repellant right now…" Meilin murmured and scowled.

"And, uh… she's right here!" Destiny suddenly cut in, sounding a little awkward and unsure of herself.

"_Destiny_…?" One of the girls asked, confused.

"Yeah… um, you heard me…" She pushed up her sleeves for a little effect. Everyone was a little dumbfounded. "I'm the repellant, because, frankly, I'm feeling a little annoyed by you four… So do me a favor… BACK OFF 'CAUSE HE'S MINE!"

_"Damn, girl. Is that how you really feel about him?"  
"What?! Wait, the words just spewed out, Youko Destiny!"  
"Huh, really..."  
"This isn't the time miss vixen..."_

"_Yours_…?" Meilin and Kurama raised an eyebrow in surprise.

"Shh… just go with the flow you two…" Destiny insisted and whispered to them. They quickly understood and nodded slowly.

"What in the world are you talking about, Destiny? You can't possibly be going out with him if you two just met!"

"No… that's where you went wrong. We… uh, met a long, long time ago… Yes, and I was just away for an extended amount of time!"

The girls glared and scowled at her simultaneously.

"You won't last long with him…" one of them snarled.

Then, they stormed off. (They'rea little obsessive, no?) The trio sighed in relief.

"Boy, was that close…!"

"I know… and good quick thinking, Destiny…!"

"Thanks, uh…"

"The name's Meilin."

"Well thanks, Meilin."

"I should be the one thanking both of you…. So, thanks…"

"No problem!"

"I watched your back since the first year of high school, Suichi. What makes you think I'll leave you in a trail of dust?"

"You two know each other?" Destiny asked.

"Suichi and I have a couple classestogether… and since I'm one of those independent types…"

"I feel completely safe around her." Kurama laughed.

"True, tis true…" Meilin agreed. But she quickly changed the subject. "So… about that stunt of a lie you pulled back there… Everyone's gonna think you two go out… do you?"

Destiny and Kurama looked at each other and blushed.

"Ahh—well I kinda never really thought about that…!" Destiny laughed nervously. "This being a new school for _me_ and all… what _will_ they think?"

"I guess we'll have to figure out something, then huh…?"

"Well I think you should keep it that way…" Meilin suddenly said, mostly serious and mostly sounding peculiar about it.

"Hah?"

"What?"

"I mean… I really think it's about time you had a significant other. You're usually caught up in homework and school. You know?" Meilin insisted with a sly smile. That just caused him to look helpless again. "And plus, it'll shake off all those prissy, self-centered, pop-star wannabes who need to get a life and bug off."

"Uh…" Was all that both of them said.

"Anyway, I have to go… see ya!" Meilin waved a hand and left them to solve their predicament.

"How come I feel like she said all that to tease me and I was just targeted for that sole purpose?"

"I think she has a point there…" Destiny murmured. "About the girls, that is."

"I guess I'll have to agree," Kurama said. "But to not lead everyone else and shock them like that, I think we should keep it low…"

"Well, it has been that way for a hundred years, y' know." She smiled.

"True…" he smiled in return.

"Now come on, we better get back to our table... I can feel the girls glaring at me from the other side of the cafeteria."

---After lunch, Meilin's full POV---

"_Yet another day of getting Kurama out of those girl troubles he's usually getting stuck in…"_ Meilin praised herself. "Well I better be getting back to class…"

Meilin had just left the cafeteria along with the rest of the students. Shortly, Destiny appeared in her way to class. It's a good opportunity to get to know the newbie a little more. She'll be teammates with the guys and her soon enough anyway. So she approached her.

"Hey there, Destiny."

"Oh, hi Meilin—wait, now how did you get my name, I don't remember introducing myself and, and didn't you call me that the first time we met? Oh—man, that must have been so rude of me to not introduce myself…" Destiny said, flustered and nervously babbling to herself. She also reached for her necklace.

_"That necklace..."_

"I have my ways, so calm down and don't worry." She smiled. "So about earlier—are you sure you didn't think about what would happen if you said what you said to THOSE girls?"

"Uhh… um…"

"Or did you plan it or something?"

"Oh, heavens, no…! I wouldn't plan things like that… I'm not the diabolical planning mastermind type anyway…!"

"Oh ho, don't worry I was just teasing!" she laughed again.

"Oh…" Destiny sighed. "Okay…" She let go of her necklace.

"Anyway, you just transferred here didn't you…?"

"Uhm, well yes, I did!"

"You like it here already don't you?"

"Yeah, I do actually…!"

"That's good to hear. Wish you the best, okay? I gotta go, see you around…"

"Bye…!" She smiled and waved as Meilin walked away.

_"I'll see you in places other than, this world, newbie."_

"Now about class…" Meilin turned around and began walking in another direction.

Not a good move.

"Oh shi—"

"What? –Oof!"

The hallway had emptied and no one else was around. It seems that someone was in a rush and her and the stranger collided. They collided pretty quickly and some of the things Meilin had been holding that I never mentioned came flying into the air and back down on the floor while the two rolled and slid down the hall; they then crashed into a wall. Hard.

* * *

pure-thornless-rose: well how did you like it? I really hope it was good... being that I made you wait again... Anyway.  
blizz: You can probably guess who ran into her.  
pure-thornless-rose: Hey don't make them think about it! Go away will you?  
blizz: and do what?  
pure-thornless-rose: I don't know... steal something from Kurama I guess.  
blizz: You know... that's not a bad idea. Thanks for the enlightment.  
pure-thornless-rose: oops... Kurama's going to get upset with me if he finds out I suggested that... Oh well! 

Please! Submit reviews! Oh and Rayame325, you have a good point there!

Bye and come back for the next chapter!


	9. Mental Note

Hey there guys! Im sooooooo sorry for the extremely long wait! I've been caught up in lots of things... I was working on a third fic and suffered a case of writer's block and nearly gave up on this story...

Blizz: Excuses, excuses... just get on with the story... Oh... and ptr doesnt own YYH or anything related, something like that.

* * *

Hope in Destiny  
Chapter 9: Mental Note...

The hallway had emptied and no one else was around. It seems that someone was in a rush and her and the stranger collided. They collided pretty quickly and some of the things Meilin had been holding that I never mentioned came flying into the air and back down on the floor while the two rolled and slid down the hall; they then crashed into a wall. Hard.

"Ooh… huh?" Meilin moaned and opened her eyes, only to surprise herself.

"Ugh…"

"Nice going, speedy." She glared at him. "Now… can you get off of me?"

"What?" Hiei then took notice of who was speaking to him and where she was. Hastily, he stood up. "Hn…"

"Thanks." She said ungratefully. She looked around and surprised herself again. "Huh? Wait a sec… how did we get all the way down here?"

"Oh yeah… he's the fast one of the group… but I shouldn't lead him on to anything… and I needn't worry about his mind reading." 

His eyes widened as she pointed down the hallway to her books. They had traveled from the middle of the hall and into the wall. She quickly rushed to retrieve her things and he walked after her.

"Darn it, I could blow my cover. How come I didn't see her?" (Paying attention might help a little…) "Now about those stupid human manners to fix this mess…" 

_"Mental note: This one actually is the quiet one."_

"You must have been running pretty _quickly_ to cause us to slide _that_ far down the hall…" She bent down to pick up one of the books. "Huh?"

"Here…" Hiei picked up a couple of her notebooks and handed it to her. "Sorry about crashing into you like that…"

The words were forced out just to keep her from being upset and suspicious of him. Hiei could care less about manners, but his cover being blown because of a snooper wouldn't be a good thing. But only if he knew who she really was.

"Now since when did this one apologize to strangers…? Mental note two: Let the fake manners not get in the way…" 

"Uh… thanks and no problem, it's all okay."

"That was close…" 

"Hn…"

Hiei stood up just as she did. A necklace with a diamond on it slipped out from under her shirt and it caught his eye, for the shortest second though. She tucked it in again; the necklace looked oddly familiar, for some reason.

"Oh. I'm Meilin by the way. I thought that you should know your target's name before you crash into them again…" She didn't sound too happy about that. But she had a smile on. He frowned slightly but she was able to tell the difference.

"Hn…"

"You're Hiei I presume." She continued, only receiving silence in return. "I'll take that as a yes."

"_Why's he suddenly distant like that… It's getting annoying…"_

"_Why can't I get into her head, there's something suspicious about her and I don't like it. It's really annoying me…"_

It appears that they're both becoming irritable about one another. Both their social statuses in the school isn't that high up and this new meeting isn't helping. Trying to be friends won't really help either. One of the only things these two have in common is that they both know Kurama and Destiny—and each other now. There are several more things and only Meilin knows them—she's a Spirit World Intelligence Agent, remember?

Hiei had also been trying to read her thoughts. She could feel it in her mind and yet he still hasn't been able to penetrate through her mental barrier. It had annoyed her for a while and shortly, it stopped. Hiei had also spotted her necklace pendant. It looked oddly familiar to him. It was a diamond pendant, a rather large one too and a white snake was bound around it and it had an ancient and soothing aura surrounding it. But furthermore, why does _she_ have it?

"_There's something about that one that I don't like…" Both thought simultaneously._

"I don't know about _you_, but," Meilin began, "I'm going to head straight for class before someone finds out about this…" She began walking away as he simply stood there, glaring at her. "_This_ never happened… All right?"

"_What_ never happened?" He inquired flatly. She looked back at him and smirked while he glared in return.

"_Mental note three: Smile more often; not only does smiling use less facial muscles, it seems to annoy him."_

Then she continued to class, even though she was late. As for Hiei, he frowned upon this and sneaked into class without getting caught.

* * *

Blizz: Wow...

What?

Blizz: Nothin...

You're mean.

Blizz: Tell me about it...

Anyway... again im sorry for that long wait, ill try to make it up one way or another... oh and please review! Byebye!


End file.
